


Corpse Groom

by tyjish



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ghost (kinda), Homophobia, M/M, Split Feelings, Suicide, Zombie (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjish/pseuds/tyjish
Summary: It's the 1800s in a Victorian village. Tyler is set to marry Jenna, whose family has gone bankrupt and need his family's wealth to save their poor financial state. The two fall instantly in love, but during a wedding rehearsal Tyler grows nervous and runs out. While in a forest practicing his vows he accidentally marries himself to a dead corpse, who falls in love with him, but Tyler finds himself conflicted with his feelings for his arranged wife and his 'dead' husband.  Basically the Corpse Bride, because it's my favorite Halloween movie and it happens to be a spooky month.





	1. With This Candle I Will Light Your Way In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on adding the Major Character Death tag cuz well, one of the main characters is already dead... idk but I wouldn't expect too much heart break with this tag though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is nervous to be wed to the Lady Jenna, but when he first sets eyes on her it all goes away... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever watched the Corpse Bride, this first chapter is exactly like the first few scenes. I'm going to switch it up a bit as time goes on.

A cool breeze blew through the open window. Tyler felt it brush against his cheek. He lifted a hand to touch his cold skin, staring into the mirror at his dull complexion. He looked outside to see the even duller state it was in. The clouds had not uncovered the sun for weeks. No rain ever fell. Only dark grey clouds. 

Tyler looked down at his equally dull grey suit. He flattened out any wrinkles he found. He tightened his neck tie with trembling hands. He heard the carriage pull up from below the window of his room. He peered out to see the stagecoach, Michael, sitting impatiently atop the seat, smoking a pipe. 

His parents walked out, dressed in their finest clothing. His mother looked up to see her son looking down upon her. "Tyler, what on earth are you still doing up in your room? Come down this instant! We will be late for the wedding rehearsal!" 

Tyler sighed and shut his window. He took his time walking down the stairs. He had been dreading this day ever since his parents had announced his arranged marriage a month prior to this day. He was to be wedded to a woman of a high name in their society. How, he wondered to himself, had her parents ever agreed to marrying her off to a simple fish merchant's son? 

He stepped out into the cold air, closing the door behind him. His parents already were in the carriage waiting. He sighed again as he quickly made his way over, opening the door and sitting in the seats across from them. 

He could see the greedy grins on their faces as they looked at him with enthusiasm in their eyes. Their faces turned appalled when he didn't show more excitement about the event. 

"My boy, you're being married off to Lady Black tomorrow. Are you not aware of her place in society or are you simply too stuck up and believe she is unfit to marry you?" his father remarked.

"No father, it's not that," Tyler replied shyly, "I believe I am the one unfit to marry her. You're a simple fish merchant. Why would a lady of her status be marrying me?"

"I'm quite a successful merchant if I do say so myself," he said slightly agitated at his son's low self esteem. "The lady's parents probably see that in my business and therefore find it appropriate to marry you two."

Tyler sighed and looked hopelessly out the window.

"I've never even met her. How will I know if she's truly the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

His parents turned their heads towards each other in confusion. 

"My boy, it's not about a matter of having affectionate feelings for one another, more so about how you profit off of each other."

"But mother married you not knowing of your future success."

His mother spoke up now, "I have a great gift of discernment. I knew once I set eyes on your father that he would thrive."

"Is that all the reason you wed him, mother?" Tyler asked even more downcast now.

"Indeed. And that is what you are to do here. Now sit up, use your manners as we taught you, and for heaven's sake don't look so glum."

He sat himself up and continued his stare out the window as the carriage drew closer to the large estate of his soon-to-be wife. 

\---

"Oh Lord, this is terrible! Simply terrible! Never did I think I'd see the day where our DAUGHTER would be married off to a FISH MERCHANT!"

"Calm down dear, this is how it must be."

"You cannot honestly tell me you are pleased with the current arrangements we're forced to make!"

"Of course I'm not. But as I said this is how it must be. We have to appear thrilled about the circumstances making no comments on finances and such."

"Oh, how did it come to this?"

The Lord and Lady Black were bickering amongst themselves of the marriage-to-be between their only daughter and the commoner who's father gained a name in the merchant business. Neither were pleased with this.

"What a disgrace!" the lady remarked.

"Not one greater than admitting to the public of our penniless state," the husband pointed out. "We mustn't lose our pride now. These commoners look up to us. Once our daughter is married and our estate saved then we may rest, but now is not the time."

As the two were conversing on the arrival of their guests, upstairs the Lady Jenna was rubbing her wrists nervously as her maid was tightening her corset. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's quite tight," she huffed out.

"My apologies ma'am, but this is how tight your parents requested it to be."

Jenna started taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and catch a breath in this damned corset. 

She turned around to see her distraught parents at the front of the door.

"I hope you won't be breathing so heavily when our guests arrive. It's quite improper and obnoxious, my dear," her mother remarked.

"I'm sorry mother. But you must understand my nervousness. I've never met the man I'm about to spend the rest of my life with. I know not what he looks like or his character. Additionally this corset is breaking my ribs."

"Oh hush, you're being overdramatic. You're a smart girl. Don't you know marriages are only about the benefits they give you? There's never any love involved."

"Do you not love father?" their daughter asked as innocently as a child.

"Heavens no. Look at him. I married him for power and money. And that's what I got. He wanted the same. Our families supported each other. That's why we were meant for each other. I would never marry him out of affection or attraction from appearances.

Jenna looked down distraught. 

"Now pull yourself together. They will be here any minute now and we don't need you ruining the arrangement with your perkiness and child-like manners," her father commanded.

Just as he said this they heard the knock at the door.

"I'll just finish here with Miss Black, sir and ma'am, and send her on her way with her chaperone," the maid fitting her proposed. 

They both let out an agitated sigh as they left the room to greet their guests. 

Their butler rushed to the door to open it. They saw a nervous Mrs. Joseph tidying up her son's suit, flattening the wrinkles and removing any stray hairs. Mr. Joseph nudged his wife to alert her. She looked up and blushed. 

"Oh my, how rude of me. I'm afraid our son still needs his mother's aid in a befitting presentation."

Tyler blushed now and looked over to the intimidating figures that were his future wife's parents. He hoped his she wasn't nearly as stuck up and bland as the Lord and Lady before him. 

The Josephs entered the large house, marveling at its size.

"My! What a lovely house you have! Quite large it is for just you two and your only daughter I must say, but I admire your success in achieving such a trophy as this." 

Lord and Lady Black were quite agitated now but forced a fake smile, coming down the rest of the stairs to properly meet their guests.

"Why thank you, my husband has worked very hard to obtain it. As I hope your son will do with our daughter," Lady Black remarked.

"Oh I assure you he'll step up to the challenge, won't you sport?" his father proudly stated patting his son on the back.

Tyler looked down, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Now come. We will discuss the arrangements of the wedding in further detail over tea. Follow us to the west drawing room," Lord Black announced. 

Mr. and Mrs. Joseph exchanged glances before following them, motioning for Tyler to come along. As they were heading into the next large room, Tyler's eye caught a piano in the corner of the main hall. He glanced over to see if his parents were still paying attention, which they weren't, before he cautiously walked over to the magnificent instrument.

He had always been a natural musician. Despite his own thoughts, he played quite beautifully, with rhythm and a hint of madness as he liked to say, for all the greatest musicians had some of it. He graced his fingers across the smooth glazed wood. His fingers found it's way to the keys. He carefully let one finger push down to test it out. It made a terrific sound. So easy to play. Much of an improvement than the one he had in his room at home. By instinct, he quietly started playing a soft melody he had composed himself. It was quite a mysterious sounding piece but he loved it. It really brought out his own character he thought. His fingers moved so naturally across the keys, each playing with the perfect dynamic and technique. He shut his eyes as he let the music absorb him. 

He jumped in his seat when he was startled by a voice behind him.

"That's very beautiful."

He turned around in alarm to see it was none other than the Lady Jenna herself. He could feel himself shaking and sweating slightly. He had never seen her before and now having her before him, he marveled at her beauty. She seemed so... colorful. Despite her bland dress, likely her parents' choice, she had a slightly colored complexion, but colored greater with rosy cheeks. Her smile lit up the dark room, her teeth perfectly straight and white. Her eyes were a beautiful color of blue. A color that couldn't simply be compared to the sea or the sky. They were her own color of blue. Her hair was a bright blonde, quite strange being that her parents both had dull dark hair.

He got up quickly to greet her.

"My lady, I do beg your pardon. I-I was heading to tea with your parents when I saw-"

Jenna giggled at his nervousness and stuttering.

"It's quite alright, Tyler. I heard the piano and I had to come down and see who it was."

She spoke with such joy and excitement.

"My apologies my lady, but might I ask where your chaperone is?"

She simply smiled and said, "Tyler, you can call me Jenna if you like. I am to be your wife, aren't I?"

He rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"Yes I suppose my lady... erm... Jenna. We are to be m-married."

Jenna chuckled again as she sat down on the pianos seat, motioning for Tyler to join her.

He sat down beside her as she sighed looking down at the keys.

"I always wanted to learn how to play. My mother tells me it's not ladylike. A shame really. To be able to create such beauty with simply your fingers. I don't think that should be denied from anyone despite who they are."

Tyler sat in awe at how opinionated she was, the passion she carried. How unladylike he thought, yet how inspiring at the same time. 

"Perhaps when we're married, if it be in your approval, you could teach me," she remarked with a smile.

Tyler had noticed he'd started playing with his tie in nervousness now.

He shyly nodded and stuttered out, "Umm... y-yes... of course. Whatever pleases you, my la... Jenna."

She laughed and looked into his eyes, his dark simple brown eyes melting into her fierce blue ones. She looked down again.

"I always dreamed of my wedding day. I imagined it to be absolutely perfect. Being married off to someone I was truly in love with. Someone I would take pleasure in spending eternity with. Till death do us part."

Tyler's heart was pounding out of his chest now. It quickened when he heard a voice from behind.

"My Lord! What's this? You two cannot be alone! Jenna, where is your chaperone!"

It was the Lady Black and she was furious.

"Rehearsals start in five! The pastor is waiting! Come now!" The two looked at each other nervously before following her mother out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know both Tyler and Jenna's parents are all great people but for the story they're just going to have to be stuck up. Sorry.
> 
> This chapter is a bit boring. It's more of a characters' introduction. I couldn't add Josh in here yet for the sake of the length of the chapter.


	2. With This Ring, I Ask You To Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsals are a disaster and Tyler runs for the forest. While there he accidentally marries himself to a corpse in the ground, but it's not as gruesome of an experience as he first imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I didn't really go off of the main plot too much in this chapter either. Next chapter will be backstories and such so I'm switching that up a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Lord have mercy on this thoughtless soul," the Reverend spoke under his breath.

"Please Father, forgive me. I-I'm a little n-nervous." 

"That is obvious to me, Mr. Joseph, now if you could please calm your nerves as we've been here for an hour now and you have not even mastered the first lines."

"My apologies, sir."

"Now, begin again with your vows. Repeat after me: With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

Tyler repeated, "With this h-hand, I will lift your s-sorrows."

"Goodness Tyler get rid of that obnoxious stutter of yours," his mother whispered from the pews. He looked back at his aggravated mother to see his future parent-in-laws even more aggravated. His father was awkwardly rubbing his hands together as though he were washing them. The Father cleared his voice making Tyler jump back around to face him.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

"Y-your c-cup will never empty, for I... I will..."

"... be your wine! For heavens sake boy, it's a simple line!"

"I'm truly very sorry Reverend."

He could hear Jenna chuckling into her dress sleeve, making him blush.

"Jenna! Keep your mouth out of your dress and maintain your posture! What a disaster of a rehearsal this is."

Mr. Joseph now felt the need to add, "Now now, I'm sure the wedding will go much better. Let's just get through this rehearsal."

He was sweating nervously, dabbing his forehead with his handkerchief. 

The Reverend sighed and rolled his eyes.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness," he demonstrated again.

Tyler had gotten distracted by something out the window. 

"Repeat, boy!"

"Yes yes of course, truly sorry. Erm... With this... umm... candle, I will... I will..."

"LIGHT YOUR WAY INTO DARKNESS! Heavens boy! Do you wish not to be wed?" 

"No! No sir I-I... umm-"

"You don't want to marry me?" Jenna asked with a hurt tone.

"No! Yes! Wait, no. I do not not want to marry you. I DO want to marry you... I-"

"Silence! Jenna you are not to speak during a rehearsal!" her father boomed. "And you, boy! Why you're a bigger disgrace than your fath-"

"Now now dear calm down now," his wife chirped in before her husband said something that would lose them the arrangement.

"But Mr. Joseph you simply MUST know your vows! It is indeed an embarrassment not just to us, but to you and your family. Now I'd suggest you pull your wretched self together and begin focusing on what's at stake!"

Tyler's breathing had grown heavier. He could feel himself sweating through his suit.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Y-yes Reverend."

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"With this r-ring, I ask y-you... to be... m-mine."

"Well at least he got through the entirety of the line," the Reverend whispered again under his breath.

"Pardon sir?"

"Apologies, Mr. Joseph. I said you are a great dishonor to the Black household, this church, the entirety of this town, and your family name! Why you are being wed to such a reputable young lady I know not, but you have not what it takes to be suitable for marrying such a name as this!" 

Tyler knew he couldn't cry. Not in front of all these people. Certainly not in front of Jenna. Any dignity he had left would be lost. He peered down at his trembling hands. Jenna glanced at him sympathetically and reached for one of his hands. Her touch calmed him slightly and he looked up and gave a nod of gratefulness. This was quickly ruined by a shout of her mother from behind.

"Such impropriety! You aren't to TOUCH each other! Do you understand?"

The Reverend had his index finger and thumb stroking his nose.

"Have you at least remembered the ring? Mr. Joseph?"

"Oh yes! Of course, sir! I mean Reverend. Yes, here it is!"

He pulled it out eagerly for the Father to see. His hands were so slippery from sweating so much however that it slipped out of his hands and dropped to the ground. There was shrieking now so Tyler naturally ran the direction the ring was rolling. It led him to the other side of a fabric. He went under and grabbed the ring out. He looked up in horror to see it was the Lady Black, who's horrific expression was even greater. 

"That's it! Out! Out!"

"But my Lady, we haven't finished the rehearsals yet and the wedding is tomorrow," the Pastor mentioned. 

Tyler's heart was beating out of his chest. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks and he somehow found himself slowly edging towards the door. He had to escape this.

"Tyler dear, where are you going?" Jenna cried out running towards him.

"Yes! You two get back here this instant!"

Tyler grabbed her hands before saying,

"I'm so sorry. I-I just, I c-can't, not right now. Perhaps not ever. I'm not right to marry you. I-I'm sorry. I-I love y-you, Miss Black."

And with that he ran out the door. He knew not where his legs would take him but his mind and heart were telling him to run. So he ran. All the way out of town into the darker depths of the forest bordering the enclosure of the walls. He escaped as a guard's head was turned. He needed to be away. From everybody. He ran just to the border of the tree line before collapsing on the side of a rock jutting out of the earth. He weeped into his sweaty hands. 

His tears dried after a few minutes but he was not yet ready to return. He pursued deeper into the forest, to where he knew not. Just a place of solitude. The night was cold and he stuck his hands in his pocket. He touched the warm metal of the ring with his fingers. He fiddled with it as he strolled deeper in the woods.

Under his breath he tried remembering his lines. 

"With this... umm... with this candle, I will.... lift your d-darkness? No no that's not it at all."

"W-with this hand... I... I ask you to be mine! Ugh no that's not it either, you fool."

"I'm hopeless," he whispered defeatedly as he slumped himself onto a stump.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, wondering what ever would he do. He loved Jenna. He dearly wished to be with her. She gave him a light, a hope that he'd never had before. With that he sat upright. He was going to have her. He was going to win back his dignity. He got up and pulled the ring out of his pocket. 

He lifted his right hand as the Reverend had before instructed. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

"Your cup, will never empty, f-for I will be your wine!"

He excitedly walked over to snap a branch from a tree to represent the candle.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

And finally he held up the ring.

"With this ring! I ask you, to be mine."

He looked around and saw what looked like a bare sapling in the ground. He stuck the ring on one of its branches and stood up with his fists on his hips, uprightly and proud. He smiled and nodded to himself at his success in memorizing his vows. 

Mysteriously the wind picked up. Tyler looked into the sky. The dark clouds were still there. No sign of moisture or rain. How peculiar, he thought to himself. He looked around to see many black crows were perched on the surrounding trees. Now that... that's definitely strange, he thought again. Without warning he felt a tug on his wrist. He jumped up startled to see it was the sapling, whose branches had wrapped around him. Only it no longer resembled a sapling. It appeared almost as a hand. A skeletal hand and arm. Tyler pulled back trying to escape its grip but it only clung on tighter. He drew away from where it was but it followed him. An arm drew out of the earth, one of a considerable length. He tugged and tugged until the sapling, or arm, popped right out of the earth, however, it still hung on to him. He shook his arm until the hand loosened its grip and flung off onto the patch of snow to his side. He sighed in relief but was not met with safety yet. 

The earth crumbled, shook and split where the arm had been pulled from. Another arm shot out from the ground. Tyler shrieked in fear. For this time it seemed to be an intact human arm. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground, trying to crawl away from the breaking earth. The arm moved down now parallel to the ground and stuck its fingers in it to drag itself out. Whatever it was. It pulled out a body, a head appearing first, the hair appeared almost a blue color but seemed to have tints of a dark brown. The body behind it was skinny but appeared to have some muscle here and there. What was coming out of the ground seemed to be a man.

It wore a ripped tuxedo. In places it was torn, rotting flesh was visible. These areas consisted of the ribs, a shoulder, and the elbow of the second arm. It had a rather blue complexion, its body lifeless, yet here it was alive and in front of Tyler. It was now rising from the pit from whence it came. It took a step towards Tyler who was shaking too much to pull himself back up and run. Its face was covered in soot as was the rest of its body. The monster shook it off like a dog, dirt flying everywhere. It rubbed its face to clear some of the dirt off. When it removed its hands Tyler could see its face. It was definitely a he. He had small squinty eyes, what seemed to be the color of a dark brown. He had a long face and some missing flesh from one of his cheeks. He also had a very defined jawline, which on the right side was also missing some skin. For someone who was dead and what appeared to be a rotting corpse, he was quite attractive, Tyler had to admit. But this was no time for thoughts as such. It was an undead monster that just rose out of the ground. 

He took a step closer Tyler inching away further. He looked down into his eyes and smiled whispering, "I do."

Tyler was horrified that it (he) spoke. He somehow found the strength in his knees to pull himself up and run as far away as possible from this... beast. The monster behind it walked at a quick pace after him, picking up his skeletal arm as he moved along. 

Tyler's clumsiness got the better of him in this pursuit to get away from whatever thing this was. He stumbled multiple times from tree roots and rocks. He would look back to see the creature advancing upon him. This motivated him to run even faster each time he got up but the thing following him was simply too fast. 

It walked with ease and grace through the forest, trying to catch up with Tyler. They were nearing the town, and he knew he could escape. This beast would probably remain hidden in the forest. He dashed faster to the bridge that connected the outer lands to the land their town was constructed on. He made it out of the edge of the tree line and sprinted for the bridge. He had made it. He was panting trying to catch his breath. He was certain he had lost it. He glanced around him, checking every way he could to make sure it was gone. He couldn't spot it anywhere. 

He turned around to walk back to town when he bumped into a figure. He looked up to see it was the ghoul itself. He heard a rattling of bones when he hit him which made him want to vomit over the side of the bridge. It was looking him right in the eyes. Tyler stared back it it trembling. He thought he'd see nothing but coldness, and lifelessness, but they were warm, and soft, and... loving. He was caught up in its glare when it started moving towards him. He stepped back to the other side of the bridge. It moved closer and closer, Tyler couldn't go any further without going over the edge of the bridge. It placed its hands on his shoulders. He could feel the bones on his thin suit material from the skeleton hand. He could feel the hardened rotting flesh on the other. Its head moved in next to his ear. Tyler's breathing was picking up faster and faster. What scared him the most was when it was right by his ear, he heard no breathing.It simply whispered 5 words.

"You may kiss the groom," he said it almost humorously with a wink.

Tyler didn't know whether to feel scared out of his mind or a sense of safety. His emotions and thoughts at this point this were racing across his mind. As the creature said this the crows from earlier flew around them in circles. They moved fast and multiplied in numbers until only black and the thing before him could be seen. 

The wind rushed around them. Tyler felt almost as though he were being sucked into something. A whirlpool of sorts. The wind moving so quickly he found he began to feel suffocated. He put his hands to his throat. The ghoul looked at him confused, but then returned to a calm, joyous face and leaned in to kiss him. Tyler wanted to move away but the lack of air was too much for him, he couldn't move. He felt the foreign lips on his. He had never been kissed before this moment. And he had to admit, for someone who was dead, the touch of their lips was not as miserable as he thought. Of course they were cold, but there was something about it that made Tyler's insides seem to glow. The kiss the ghoul gave him was also almost like a breath of life. For after their lips touched Tyler felt the air return to his lungs. 

The moment was all too much for him though, as the whirlpool of crows, this dead being before him breathing life into him, the process of what was going on made Tyler's mind go dizzy, and he felt himself collapse into the skeleton arms of the strange creature before everything had gone black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a missions trip tomorrow and will be absent for a week. I'll get a chapter out as soon as I get back.
> 
> Have a great rest of the week.


	3. Until My True Love Sets Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up in the land of the dead. While there he learns more about his corpse husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Short chapter. Sorry, but I'm really tired and didn't have much time or energy with this one. I'll try and post a new one as soon as possible. 
> 
> Suggestions are appreciated.

Tyler's eyes were sealed shut. He was now conscious and heard noises around him. He remained in darkness in fear of his surroundings. A strange aroma filled the air. It smelled of... death. Not a putrid smell of rotting flesh... but of simply lifelessness. Tyler couldn't complete his thought for lack of knowing himself what the odor was exactly. He heard voices close to his face, laughing in the background. He could sense himself uncontrollably shaking.

"My my, what a handsome fellow you got there, my boy."

"I know. Isn't he wonderful?"

How soft and soothing that voice was. Tyler's trembling eased slightly.

"A bit jittery he is, isn't he?" he heard another voice from somewhere else say.

"I suppose. I find it quite appealing and sweet, though." the calming voice said again. 

"Do you figure he's awake?" 

"His eyes are still shut so I'm assuming he's not."

Tyler then sensed a head move towards his ear. This felt all so familiar. Suddenly he recalled the night on the bridge, when the corpse... 

"Are you awake, darling?" the voice said in a hushed whisper.

Tyler was now met with his mixed feelings of being terrified and calmed at the same time. Whatever this was before him was so friendly and eased his fear, yet what it's physical figure was made the poor boy want to run as far and fast as he could to avoid it. 

His body began to quiver again. He heard the monster hushing him.

"It's alright. You have no need to be afraid. I'm here with you."

If only it knew it was the reason he was afraid.

"Why don't you open your eyes so I can see them? I find them quite beautiful and am saddened when you hide them from me." 

His shaking eased again. He felt his face grow warm from the compliment. Slowly he lifted his eyelids. The lighting was dim in the room. His vision was slightly blurred but focused as his eyes opened more and more. He focused them and saw the face of the corpse that had risen from the ground. Their eyes met and Tyler's heart melted when they did. How could something dead look so kind and affectionate. His body had met death but his eyes were so alive. It reminded him almost of Jenna. 

'Jenna!' he thought to himself. He quickly rose from where he was laying and looked around. There were many other people in the room with them, only... they were all dead too. Skeletons, half rotted corpses, ones that were still in tact but contained a lifeless grey-blue coloring. Tyler backed away horrified. He crawled backwards up a pile of sacks that were stacked behind him. He looked down to see the beast, or man, approach him. He held out a hand for him to take.

"Do not fear, love. No one here intends to hurt you. Come down from there, please." 

Tyler shook his head.

The being stepped closer before the jittery boy stuttered out, "Wh-what are you?"

"Ah, he speaks!" one of the skeletons shouted out from a stool at what seemed to be a bar.

The corpse chuckled, "I wouldn't call myself a what, but a who. Why I'm your husband, of course. You ought to know that, silly."

He flashed Jenna's ring for Tyler to see.

'Oh no. This isn't happening,' he thought to himself.

"My dear, you look so colorlessly sick. Let me fetch you something to drink."

He ran gracefully out of the room they were in. The dead figures looked around not knowing what to do.

Tyler gulped before asking, "Wh-where am I? Who are you all? Why am I here?"

One of the skeletons got up to walk over to him. He appeared to be wearing a top hat and ripped suit. He leaned against the sacks much to Tyler's discomfort.

"Well my boy, you seem to have found yourself in the Land of the Dead." 

His breaths started growing faster. The skeleton looked down.

"I can't remember the last time I heard the sound of real breathing," he said sadly.

Tyler now felt a sort of sympathy for him and the rest of the corpses down in this place of death.

The skeleton continued. "As to who we are, we are simply long-forgotten dead souls, forever trapped in the underworld." 

Now he slid down off the sacks and awkwardly placed a hand on the bony shoulder of the dead frame. His voice was so distraught and hopeless. Tyler's fears had been wiped away.

"I'm truly sorry, sir." 

"I suppose it's alright. We have quite a time down here don't we?" he hollered to his friends around the room who all hollered back.

"And as to why you're here. Well, I would think you'd know that part."

"Oh, but I don't. I was in the forest by myself when, th-the corpse, i-it rose from the earth and I think took me here."

"Well you have it exactly."

"But why? Why me?"

"My boy, you're his husband, of course! Has he not made that clear to you? How could you not have known when you asked for his hand in marriage?"

Tyler stuttered trying to explain, "Well I-I didn't exactly... intend to... I..."

He paused when he saw the man outside the door listening in to what he was saying holding what seemed to be a glass of water. He carried a confused expression and Tyler knew he couldn't tell him.

"B-but who are you? Or... were you? If I may ask."

The corpse walked in and took a seat at one of the tables setting the glass down.

"That's a bit of a story," he said looking slightly saddened.

Tyler couldn't bear to see him hold such a downcast face when he always seemed so bubbly and optimistic. The skeleton who had talked to him thankfully intervened. 

"Well the story is quite romantic, yet at the same time... very heartbreaking."

Tyler nodded for him to continue. 

"Our fellow here was a well-known son of a rich household. His family held a high name for themselves amongst the people. He was set to marry a girl of equal fortune and fame. However, he did not love her as she loved him, for his feelings fell with another. A boy also with a popular name. The two would visit each other in secret. Share nights with each other and such, to make up for the lost time they could not spend in the public eye. Our boy here ended up marrying the young lady despite his discontent with the circumstances. But he continued to see his lover. However he could not provide his mistress with the sexual desires she sought, and the heir that she also longed for. So she ended up suspecting her husband's adultery. She found out and threatened to tell their families and the public despite her own disgrace, for theirs would be far worse and compensate for her pain. So the two ran to the woods with rope. They agreed that they would not live the rest of their days in shame and rebuke. So they tied up ropes onto the tree you made your vows under. They wanted their love to be eternal, and to hang together in peace and happiness. Just as our boy here jumped, his lover did not out of fear. He left him to hang on the tree by himself. And there he hung, until breath escaped him, and he was as dead as he is before you now. He awakened to his cursed afterlife to find himself cut down and buried under the tree. And that day he swore to himself, that he'd wait for his true love to set him free from eternal wandering beneath the earth." 

Tyler was in shock. He had felt a tear slip from his eye. This poor man was forced into an eternal agreement he did not find happiness in, he was forced into a place of shame and ridicule, and the person he trusted most had left him to die alone. How tragic. He looked over to the corpse who was silently weeping into his hands. Pity filled Tyler's heart as he slowly walked over to sit by his... apparent husband. He placed a hand on his bony shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Oh, don't be, love. You have nothing to seek apology in. For you're here now. I've waited for someone to ask for my hand for 20 years. And now you're here," he remarked, a smile returning to his face. 

Tyler awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. How was he to explain to this poor cursed soul that he could not stay, and he loved another? Could he put this poor creature through another heartbreak? His husband interrupted his brooding.

"Won't you walk with me?" he asked extending his skeleton hand.

Tyler nervously nodded and grabbed the bones that made it up. It was very uncomfortable but being that his husband was still shaken up from the story he felt the need to offer a form of comfort. 

They walked through a town that looked similar to his own, only the inhabitants were all dead. He pulled him up an old run down stairway that surprisingly supported their weight. It led them to a cliff that overlooked the village. He led him excitedly to a bench that sat at the side. He sat down and patted for Tyler to join next to him. He slowly sat next to the corpse. He nervously scooted closer and swung his feet from beneath him. 

"The view is beautiful, is it not?"

"Umm... yes... yes it is," he replied nervously playing with his thumbs.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though," he said shyly with a small smile. 

Tyler's cheeks turned red again. He held a hand to his face to try and cover it.

"Oh no, don't cover it, please. I love seeing life in your face. Blood pumping through your body. I haven't seen it in a long time. And it looks so lovely on you."

Tyler's face became brighter as he giggled. He shook it away though. He had to tell him now.

"Listen, I-I really appreciate... umm... all your very kind words. I'm honored to have met approval in your eyes..."

"You've met much more than approval," he interrupted with a wink.

Tyler smiled as he continued.

"It's just that... I don't belong here. I-I'm still... alive. I have to go home."

The look in his eyes made Tyler immediately regret his words, but he knew he had to tell him.

"B-but... you... you live here now. This is your home. We're married, see?" he said holding up his hand to show the ring on his finger.

"Yes, but... I mean no offense... but I'm not... I don't have... I'm Catholic. I-I can't... be... with another man."

A tear fell from the his husband's eye.

"But... do you want to be?" he asked.

"Well... I mean, I don't even know your name, for one thing." 

"Oh... I'm so terribly sorry. Of course. A married couple ought to know each others' names," he replied with a forced chuckle.

"I'm Joshua. Or Josh, I suppose you can call me. And you?"

"Umm... Tyler."

"You see, Tyler? This could work."

'If only it could,' he thought.

But his main thoughts were of Jenna, and of her well-being and how he could get back to the surface to explain to her. Would he stay with his dead husband? He felt almost obligated to. His feelings were confused as to whether he actually wanted to or not. Of course Jenna was marvelous in every way, but Josh was quite the character himself. Not to mention he contained dashing good looks. At least Tyler thought so, for someone who was dead. He and Jenna had many similarities. They both brought life into him. They made him feel more than just... being. Even the deceased of the two. They painted colors into his grey world, and he had only known them for a day. 

Tyler knew he was already in love with Jenna, but was he falling for corpse, as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Josh's mystery lover to be? Do you think he should play a part in the story more? I'm open for suggestions. 
> 
> Unfortunately, being that this is a fanfic, I can't write out a song and dance number to explain Josh's story like in the movie. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Disappearance of Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's worried about Tyler having gone missing. Josh wants to know more about his husband, but Tyler has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took me a long time to update. There are so many things I could do with this story that everything was kinda just a blur so I've been having some major writer's block.
> 
> Anyway though, here's the update finally. Hope you enjoy.

Jenna paced across her room, fiddling with her tight corset, which was about to make her pass out, additionally to her heart racing with worry. She tried untying it but it was too tight. She was panting loudly, trying to fan herself. 

Of course the uncomfortable clothing was the least of her worries. Tyler had run out of their rehearsals the evening prior. He had been missing all night. It was now almost noon and he still hadn't returned. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the enraged footsteps down the hallway striding towards her door. 

"Jenna! My Lord! Won't you quiet down? I can hear your breathing from the bottom of the stairway!"

It was her mother, of course. But despite her mother's anger, Jenna's boiled more. 

"Mother, can you blame me? Tyler... er... Mr. Joseph, has gone missing! He hasn't been back since rehearsals and our wedding was supposed to be today!"

"Jenna, you are not to speak to me with that tone! I came up here to inform you that a look-out who was at the wall last night spotted your precious Mr. Joseph." 

Jenna's eyes widened.

"Is he... Is he back? Where is he now?" she asked worriedly.

Lady Black motioned for her to follow. Jenna hurried downstairs beside her mother as they entered the West Wing. Mr. and Mrs. Joseph were present along with her father. Beside the door inside was the look-out who had claimed to have seen Tyler. Jenna sat herself down and waited impatiently for the man to speak. 

"Now tell my daughter what it is you saw," Mrs. Black commanded.

The nervous man cleared his throat and began. 

"I... erm... saw Mr. Joseph run into the forest outside the walls," he started. 

Jenna held a confused face as she nodded for him to continue.

"He erm... was out there for a while. I was considering sending someone out there for him. But he emerged about an hour later with... with a man."

Now the Josephs were intrigued. 

"A man?" Mrs. Joseph started. "What kind of man?"

"It was dark, ma'am. I couldn't really see who it was. But I did see something."

Now everyone was agitated at the nervous watch-guard's pauses.

"Well what was it?" Lord Black demanded to know.

"They erm... the man and Mr. Joseph... they... kissed," he finally spat out.

Mrs. Joseph nearly fainted. Mr. Joseph pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away his nervous sweat. Lord and Lady Black both had their mouths hanging open, while Jenna was in complete and utter denial.

"Th-that can't be sir! You have to be mistaken! It was dark you said! You probably didn't see correctly," Jenna insisted.

"I beg your pardon, me lady, but I knew what I saw. It was quite strange though. For I rubbed me eyes to try to make out who the other man was, but when I opened me eyes again they was gone."

Lady Black shook her head.

"My daughter must be right! Mr. Joseph can't be a... homosexual! He was intrigued by my daughter! The way he mumbled around like a dazed buffoon! As improper and unappealing as it was, he was falling for her. He couldn't simply commit such an adulterous act so suddenly like this!" she shouted at the trembling messenger. 

"M-m-my lady, I'm so terribly sorry. Please, I beg your pardon. I was simply informing you of what I saw-" he stuttered, but Mr. Black wasn't having any of it.

"Leave! Now! At once! Out of our sights you lying scoundrel!" he boomed.

At those words the poor man fled the room, not waiting for the butler to see him out. Mrs. Joseph was now up and pacing the room. Mr. Joseph rubbing his head. Lord and Lady Black were both figuring what to say or do next. And poor Lady Jenna was in shock and confusion. How could he do something like this? The look-out spoke with such certainty. 

Lady Black finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, under the circumstances... the wedding's off!" 

"Mother no!" Jenna cried out.

"My dear, let's consider the circumstances," Mr. Black whispered into his wife's ear nervously.

"Absolutely not! This boy has missed the day of his wedding! He was unfit to marry her in the first place. And if these rumors are true, then this boy will surely burn in the fires of Hell for his actions. No such man is worthy of my daughter's hand!" Mrs. Black boomed.

Mrs. Joseph tried to reason with her with the aide of her husband.

"Please my lady. I'm sure he's just gotten himself lost. It was dark outside. The idiot watchman's eyes were probably simply tricked by the night," Mrs. Joseph began.

"Just let us go out to find him. We'll just re-schedule the wedding. Please give us a chance," her husband pleaded.

Mr. Black being slightly more reasonable than his wife, tried to make her consider. 

"Darling, you must remember our situation. Our daughter must marry soon," he whispered worriedly.

"I am aware of our situation!" she snapped at him, but immediately blushed, embarrassed for the outburst in front of her guests. 

She quickly recovered simply putting, "You have one day. One day to find him! And if not, I will take the offer of another family who have suggested their son to take my daughter's hand. Do I make myself clear?"

The Josephs nodded, remaining sitting in fear of their enraged hostess, who stared angrily down at them.

"Well? Go find your fool of a son! You only have a day!" 

The husband and wife rose immediately and quickly walked out the door, the butler assisting them on their way out. 

"Get Michael up! We are leaving at once!" Mrs. Joseph's loud command echoed throughout the house before the door shut behind them.

Poor Jenna was still frozen in shock, staring blankly into the fireplace. Tyler would never do something like this. He would never betray her. Would he?

\---

Down in the world below, Tyler's mind was focused on Jenna, of course. He seemed to have been gone for a while. Was she worried about him? Was he so irrelevant to her that she'd already moved on? Tyler's thoughts flooded out of his mind to form a single tear that fell down his cheek. 

"Tyler, you're crying. What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Josh asked sweetly, but worried.

Quickly wiping his face he replied, "No no I just, there's someone... never mind. It's nothing."

His husband wasn't convinced but nodded, not exactly wanting to know who this "someone" was. Instead he wanted to get to know his new husband better, being that they were married and all he knew about him was that his name was Tyler.

"Do you... umm... is there any activity that captures your interest?" he asked not knowing how else to start a conversation.

Tyler was surprised at this random question. 

"Wh-why do you want to know?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, you're my husband after all. I ought to get to know you, right?" he replied with a cheesy smile.

'Lord, his teeth are white. You'd think they'd be brown and rotting. Or even have a tooth missing. But no, they're probably the brightest thing in this ghastly place-'

"Tyler, dear?" he asked again.

He snapped out of his thoughts, eyes locking with his husband's. 

"Erm... ah yes. Of course. We... we should get to know each other. I umm... I'm quite a dull person. There's not much about me to know," he started.

Josh grinned and shook his head. 

"Nonsense. I can tell, you're much more interesting than you take yourself for," he said.

Tyler blushed, but was brought back to confusion when his husband started staring at him, directly into his eyes. He blushed into the stare. Josh looked at him with such awe and admiration, but at the same time was almost... studying him, with his gaze. So Tyler stared back into his eyes. The bright mocha eyes melting his dull, average brown eyes. 

He jumped slightly when he felt the terrifying skeleton hand of his husband grab his fleshy, warm hand. The gaze broke as Tyler looked down at his hand in Josh's. The skeletal fingers gripped tighter as Josh finally broke his stare. 

He giggled and smiled. 

"What is it? What was that?" Tyler asked, grinning, as well.

"You're quiet, aren't you? You don't like to speak. Unless you're comfortable. You're not yet. But you want to be."

Tyler's eyes widened. How did he-

"You seek something. You want something. And you're searching for the person who can give it to you. What is it? I wonder," he remarked winking.

He continued, "Perhaps one day, you'll see me as someone you can finally tell."

Tyler was in complete awe at how well this... corpse... could read people. Before he could say anything, Josh spoke again.

"Your hands are soft. You're not one to work hard in the sun. Lifting heavy items and such. Your eyes are not ones of logistics and formality. They're wild, and creative. You don't think so, but they are. I'd assume you are either an artist, or perhaps... a musician."

Tyler nodded his head in shock. Josh smiled at him.

"I knew it. I also know you don't think highly of yourself. In your eyes you are a man of simplicity. One who doesn't have much to achieve. But that golden ray in your iris begs to differ. You think of yourself as a blank canvas waiting for someone to add color to you. But you don't realize that to me, you're the paint and brush. You're colorblind to yourself, seeing only grey. But in a world like this, you're the most color I've seen in 20 years. For that matter, all my life, living and past that."

The living of the two was searching for words to say, but none came. This man knew more about himself than he did. Or perhaps he already knew this about himself and hearing it put into words was incomprehensible. Whatever the case, Tyler gained a new respect for who he originally viewed as his dead captor. 

Josh suddenly covered Tyler's ears, looking into his eyes again. His hands moved down to his lips, fingers gracing them. They made their way down to his neck. Tyler stiffened but didn't pull away. He felt the bony fingers brushing against his thin neck. Josh's face grew downcast as he felt the different parts of his neck. His finger never tightened, threateningly. They simply grazed the smooth skin softly.

Finally his hands made his way to the singer's wrists. He shut his eyes and lifted his head as he pulled up the sleeve. A tear fell from his eye as his hand brushed across the skin. He eventually pulled the sleeve back down and opened his eyes, lowering his head. He took a deep breath before nodding.

"You're definitely a musician. Your hands say a pianist. Your throat says a singer," he put rather emotionlessly.

Tyler finally whispered a single, "Yes." 

Josh leaned in to his ear and whispered, "What's the purpose of a piano when there aren't any fingers to play it?" 

Tyler was confused by the question but just shrugged. 

"No purpose, I suppose?" he answered.

Josh giggled but carried a hint of sorrow, before pulling away. 

The singer was frozen by puzzlement. The question echoed through his mind. 'What's the purpose of a piano when there aren't any fingers to play it?' It brought him to the memory of his first encounter with Jenna. When she caught him playing their piano. He remembered she had asked for him to teach her once they were married. It suddenly struck him that their wedding was supposed to be today.

His eyes widened as the thought grew louder in his mind. Josh tilted his head in curiosity.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked.

Tyler looked up at him.

"I... umm... there's..." he was trying to find a way to explain to his confused corpse husband.

Should he tell him about Jenna? No, he couldn't possibly. What a cruel thing to do to someone who cared for him so deeply. Tyler didn't even know how he cared for Josh. He was so very charming. Not only in regards to his looks, but in his character. But alas, his heart already belonged to Jenna. And even if not, Josh was... a man. Tyler kept reminding himself he carried no romantic feelings for men. At least he didn't think he did.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Josh gasp.

"Of course! How could I be so inconsiderate!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-what... about what?" Tyler asked confused.

"Your parents! Assuming they are still alive. You were taken here so suddenly. They must be worried sick about you," he explained.

Tyler's thoughts were certainly not of his parents but this could be an opening for him to return to the land of the living.

"Y-yes. My parents... so fragile they are. They surely are worried. I'm worried for them, you see."

Josh nodded his head in guilt.

Tyler continued, "Perhaps... there could be... a way for me to... visit them. Offer them closure."

Josh was surprised but smiled at the idea.

"Yes yes! That's a brilliant idea! It's quite difficult to return to the surface though," he said growing downcast again.

Tyler nodded his head in hopelessness, when suddenly Josh's eyes sparked with an idea.

"Why of course! How could I not have thought of it!"

"What is it?" Tyler asked excited.

"I know someone who can get us to see your parents. And perhaps when we're there, I could meet them! Just so they know their son is in safe hands," he suggested smiling. 

The singer knew this wasn't going to happen but he just nodded, for he was desperate to return to Jenna.

"Why yes of course," he put with a nervous chuckle.

Josh giggled with him, grabbing his hand.

"Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know who the members of the new family should be. Also, who should Elder Gutknecht be? I need some help writing this fic. XD
> 
> I'm behind on this story so I'll probably update later tonight and/or twice tomorrow, and twice on Halloween. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you're having a great weekend. 
> 
> Stay spooky.


	5. Didgeridoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh find a way to return to the Land of the Living. However the person who can get them there is quite the character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to Teen Audiences just because of the cursing in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the inconsistency with writing this story. I'm going to be releasing a lot of chapters today.

The corpse and his husband raced through the streets of the town. Tyler tried to see which direction they were headed. A bit of a ways in front of him was a large tower, that looked quite unstable to say the least. But Josh continued to lead him towards it, right until they made it to the large doors of the entrance. 

The insides were dark, with only faint candles lighting the way up a staircase. Tyler gripped his husband's hand tighter.

"Umm... Josh... who exactly is it we're meeting?"

Josh chuckled, slowing his pace as they creaked their way up the wobbly stairs.

"Let's just say, he's a man born before his time."

This didn't clear much for the trembling singer.

"Um... yes but... is he... friendly?" he stuttered nervously.

His husband laughed louder.

"Define friendly," he replied with a wink.

Josh's seeming humor about the situation gave Tyler some sense of ease but his nerves weren't about to completely calm now. The distant cawing of what sounded to be a flock of crows at the end of the stairs wasn't exactly comforting either.

As they made their way to the top, a slightly brighter light became visible. It grew brighter and brighter as they drew closer and closer. Soon they entered a room, filled with books. However not just books flooded the room, but stacks and piles of music sheets. The wind carried some gracefully around, seeming as though it were snowing. It was quite beautiful. 

Tyler was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see a stack of books in front of him. He accidentally bumped into them, resulting in a loud crash hitting the floor, shaking the room slightly. Soon after another stack of books fell, then that fell on to another, and then a domino effect took place knocking over all the books and sheets of music. 

The poor singer flinched as each stack fell harder onto the ground. Dust filled the air resulting in a coughing fit from Tyler. He rubbed his eyes which were uncomfortably itchy from the debris. He turned around to see Josh hysterically laughing on the ground, clutching his stomach. He then heard an agitated mumbling from behind what seemed to be a podium at the end of the room.

"Nine years," he heard a quiet voice say.

"Nine... FUCKING YEARS!" it screamed a second time.

Tyler started trembling as he heard a rattling of bones step up onto the podium. Standing before him was a complete skeleton. It seemed about an average size. It's voice still sounded quite young though, however the booming echo it created made Tyler's hairs stand on end.

"It took me nine years to organize everything here! Alphabetically too! Because what else am I supposed to do in this hell hole? Make potions? Who the fuck needs potions down here?"

Despite the skeleton's lack of eyes, it seemed to search the room for the havoc wrecker that destroyed his once orderly room. The empty sockets fell on Tyler, who's embarrassed blushing face turned a ghostly white in a second. The creature before him rubbed it's bony chin before remarking,

"You're Joshua's new fuckboy, aren't you?"

Tyler was frozen speechless. He jumped when he heard Josh's voice behind him.

"No, he happens to be my husband," he said sounding rather offended.

The skeleton laughed, holding it's none existent stomach.

"Y-you can't be serious!" 

Josh rolled his eyes at the skeleton's childish behavior.

"Listen, we need your help. I was wondering if-"

The skeleton cut him off.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm just messing with you," it said hopping down from its high podium. 

It came over to mess up Tyler's hair and shake his trembling hand.

"The name's Brendon. The asses down here call me Elder Brendon, but I died when I was fucking 30, so I don't find that title exactly fitting."

"You died 350 years ago," Josh chimed back in. 

"Yes yes but that's not important. You two need help? Having trouble pitching the tent, if you know what I mean?" he replied with a smirk. "I got just the potion for that."

Josh rubbed his head in agitation.

"My God, no. We wanted to return to the Land of the Living. Not for long. Just to offer Tyler's parents' a sense of closure." 

Tyler nodded, not that it was much help.

Brendon stroked his chin again and sighed.

"I remember when I was young and in love like you two," he said teasingly. "Only my Tyler's name was... George Ryan Ross the Third," he remarked grandly. "Pretty posh, right? I called him Ryan though. The little fucker ended up stabbing me in the back. Literally."

He turned around to reveal an actual blade stuck in the spine of the odd skeleton. 

"I-I'm truly sorry," Tyler finally managed to spit out.

"Oh, so you do talk. It's alright. I suppose after 350 years you eventually get over it," he replied dully.

Tyler awkwardly asked, "So... where is he now?" 

The skeleton huffed out a laugh.

"Well dead. Obviously. I made the other corpses tear him apart when he finally got down here. I keep his soul in this jar."

He walked over and pulled out a small container with dark smoke inside of it.

"Well.... umm... ok then..." Tyler stuttered. 

Brendon awkwardly nodded as the three stood in silence for an uncomfortablele moment. 

Josh finally broke it.

"So, will you help us?"

Brendon went back to rubbing his chin, throwing the jar against a wall.

"Hmm, should I help a naive young couple, who know nothing of the world and the sorrows that love brings, go somewhere that should be completely irrelevant to them now?" he thought aloud to himself. 

Josh was now more angry than annoyed. He pushed Brendon against the wall.

"Don't you think I know of the sorrows of love and the truth of the world?" he asked angrily.

The skeleton lifted both of his bony arms.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I'll help you. God, can't you take a joke?"

Tyler was shocked at Josh's actions. He'd never seen him so angry. He watched as Josh's skeletal arm lowered and Brendon returned to his podium.

He motioned for one of his crows.

"Since this idiot," he said pointing to Tyler, "knocked over all my books, I need you to find the one for potions of transportation. Do you think you can manage that?"

Oddly enough, the crow nodded and swooped down into one of the piles burying itself in it. It emerged soon after carrying an old dusty book that looked like it was about to fall apart. 

Brendon made the motion of licking his finger, despite not having a tongue, and flipped through the pages, mumbling inaudibly to himself as he went along. Finally he seemed to find the right page. He pulled out an empty cauldron and some strange looking bottles from behind his stand. 

"Ah yes. This should do it," he said tapping on the page.

Josh and Tyler gazed in awe as Brendon did his work. Mixing and measuring the unnatural liquids from the unknown bottles together. 

He finally added a hint of what seemed to be sugar (but Tyler knew it wasn't sugar) to the concoction, however suddenly he drank the potion himself.

"A man's gotta have a drink to work efficiently, am I right?" he laughed to himself.

Confused, Tyler turned to his side to see Josh's face in the palm of his hand.

Brendon chuckled, "Alrighty. You're not entertained? Tough crowd. Here."

He grabbed his trusty bird assistant by the feet and squeezed at his middle, resulting in an egg popping out. He held it up for them to see.

"You have 48 hours. If you're ready to return before that, say 'Brendon, you tacky bitch'."

"No," the two said at once, Tyler blushing right afterwards.

"Aww cute! Fine, say 'didgeridoo'."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Brendon, we're not-"

"It's either 'Brendon, you tacky bitch', or 'didgeridoo'. What's it going to be, boys?"

Again, at the same time the couple swiftly replied, "Didgeridoo." And with that Brendon threw down the egg creating a cloud of smoke around them.

Tyler expected to feel a whirling, suffocating sense similar to when he first arrived, however instead he felt nothing. In a matter of seconds he looked up to see the bright moon shining in the cloudy night sky. 

'Had it really been a day since he'd left?'

He turned to Josh who was gazing admiringly into the sky. The moonlight lit up his dark eyes, giving them a slight glint; Added life to Josh's already wild eyes. 

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Josh asked, his eyes never leaving the light above. 

Tyler nodded, despite Josh not seeing it, as he was so captivated in the view the sky brought.

"It truly is," Tyler replied.

"I was so captivated by your own beauty when I first came to get you that I completely neglected the sight above me," his husband said with a giggle.

Tyler felt his cheeks go red again. His hands naturally went to cover them. Josh finally broke his gaze and looked directly into the singer's eyes, his hands covering his husband's.

"Your charm still manages to capture my interest away from that of the moon's," he said smiling his wide cheesy smile.

Tyler hadn't realized how stiff he was until he loosened in Josh's touch. The two stood under the night's light, neither wanting to move or speak. For neither in this moment wanted it to end. Until the living of the two recalled what he had been doing here in the first place, and that he only had 48 hours to achieve what he sought. 

"Josh... darling," he said coaxingly. 

His eyes squinted tighter at being called 'darling'.

"I'm going to need you to stay here, until I get mother and father," he continued.

Josh tilted his head, innocently confused.

"I just... I mean imagine the news that their son has taken the hand of a corpse. That would be quite alarming to hear let alone... see you before them."

His husband seemed hurt, tilting his head downwards. Tyler was mentally panicking.

"Of course, dear, I mean no offense." he continued, seeing Josh's spirits lift at the name again.

"You are... very beautiful indeed. I'm sure once they know of the situation they'll... receive you with... open arms..." 

He finished somewhat hesitantly. He was never very good at lying. However Josh seemed convinced, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

"Of course, love. I completely understand. I'll wait here."

Josh moved to sit down at a stump a few steps away. Tyler nodded in approval.

"Good. Now I'll be back very soon, I promise. Just... stay right here, yes?"

Josh smiled, moving his head in agreement.

And with that Tyler ran off through the woods back to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you all enjoyed Brendon in this chapter ft. Ryan's soul. I know this isn't my normal writing style but... it's Brendon so... 
> 
> I didn't really like writing like this though, so this is probably a one time thing.
> 
> Alright I still have a ways to go with this and Halloween's today. Ugh!
> 
> Stay spooky.


	6. This Ain't A Noose This is a Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds Jenna, but Josh isn't too pleased at finding out the real reason for his husband's escape from the Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, second chapter on Halloween. Let's do this.

Josh ran his fingers through some of the snow. He tried to feel something from it, but of course he felt nothing. He rose to walk through some of the trees. He let his fingers rub against the bark. He only felt the bumps beneath his skin. The texture was non-existent to his senses. Josh sighed as he continued his walk through the dark forest alone. 

He finally reached the tree he had been buried under. He looked up to see the branch where he had hung himself those many years ago. He felt a tear fall from his face, hitting the snow below, however not melting it. This made Josh cry more. He sunk down to the floor of the forest, knees pushing into the soft ground beneath. 

He somehow found himself brushing through the snow until he met the brown earth below. His hands continued digging deeper and deeper. He eventually felt a different item. He pulled out a long rope that had been buried underneath the tree. He clutched it tightly in his hands. It was the noose he had made for himself those 20 years ago. Another tear fell to hit the old strands barely keeping the rope together. He brushed it back and forth with his fingers, trying to remove some of the buried dirt. 

He stared at it longer. He eventually pulled himself up, looking up at the branch above him. He climbed the tree and tied the rope around it and let the noose hang. He climbed back down, sitting down again as he watched it sway in the wind. 

"You belong to me," he said to it out loud.

"You must obey me!" he screamed louder.

He fell to the ground further, now laying in the cold snow around him. Tears ran down his face but he didn't wipe them. He simply continued to gaze upon the swaying rope above him. 

What seemed to be at least an hour passed. Josh had watched the moon travel far across the sky. Not quite set yet but drawing close. 

He lifted himself up, brushing off some of the dirt from his hands and snow from his clothes. He heard the distant noise of a horse carriage somewhere through the forest. The setting was so quiet he could hear distant voices as well.

"Christopher, we're going to find him, mark my words. I was sure I heard him earlier." 

Josh was confused, but this made him worried about Tyler, and whether he should go out and find him. He'd been gone quite a while it seemed. 

So with this thought, Josh followed the footprints Tyler had made that led to the town. 

\---

Tyler ran swiftly through the crisp snow. The chill in the air made it more difficult to breathe but this didn't stop him. He was so close. So close to seeing Jenna again. He couldn't afford to stop for breath. So he pushed forward until he reached the walls of town. 

It was so late, he made his way through with ease. He ran through the village to the large, familiar manor in which his fiancé lived. 

He finally made it. Panting and sweating he raised a hand to knock on the door. He caught himself, though, realizing how angry her parents must be at his disappearance. He reconsidered knocking and instead moved to the side of the house. He saw a vine that led up to a balcony. Beyond that was a single room that was lit. Tyler was too determined to discontinue his journey now. 

He nervously gripped onto the vine, his skinny arms pulling him up due to adrenaline alone. He didn't even realize the height of how far he'd climbed until pulling himself over the balcony railing. 

He peered into the clear doorway. Inside he saw none other than Jenna, only the normal color of her face had faded. She was now a dull grey color. Her eyes were staring blankly into the fireplace, filled with worry. Tyler immediately felt pity and guilt. He had spread his lifelessness to her, one who truly didn't deserve such sadness. 

He knocked ever so gently on the door. He saw Jenna's head move slightly. He knocked again a bit louder. This time her head turned towards his direction. 

Immediately her face returned to a bright rosy color. Her blue eyes shone brightly. She hurried quickly to the door. She swung it open and threw herself into Tyler's arms. He had to take a few steps back at the force from her hug. Nonetheless he was just as thrilled to see her. 

He heard a silent weeping from behind his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you'd left me," she whispered. 

Tyler shook his head.

"Never. I'd never leave you," he assured her.

She tightened her grip before sliding off him, wiping her eyes and looking up into his, smiling. 

'She has the same spirit as Josh,' Tyler thought to himself. 

The thought of Josh filled him with immense guilt. Having lied to him so he could see Jenna. His feelings were so conflicted between the corpse and the beautiful ALIVE woman in front of him.

"My goodness, Tyler," she said placing a hand on his cheek. "You're as cold as death. Come in and warm up, please."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fire. 

As he was warming up, Jenna finally asked,

"Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick. Your parents, too. They're out looking for you now. Mine are very angry. This past day has been hell."

'There she goes with her informal character,' Tyler admired mentally. 'How wild and free. Just like... Josh.'

Tyler debated whether to tell her or not. Tell her he'd been... under the earth? 

'Where had he been?' he pondered.

"Tyler?" she persisted.

"Umm... you see... I've fallen under some... unusual circumstances..." he began.

Jenna wanted to mention what she'd been informed earlier that day but wanted to hear it from Tyler himself.

"I... umm... Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"Before I met you, I viewed my life as meaningless. As though no one on this earth needed me. If I had... left, it wouldn't matter to anyone. But with you it's different. I've met you, someone who genuinely cares for me, and strives to aide me in becoming a better person. And... well I'm absolutely grateful for having been blessed with you. And... marrying you... is something I intend to do... I mean... want... to do... despite my... circumstances..." he said trying to avoid the question of where he'd been. 

But Tyler wasn't lying. Jenna was someone who made him want to live. But Josh... Josh almost made him want to die. It came to the decision to live for Jenna, or die for Josh. Tyler was certain he'd prefer to live for Jenna, being that social formality was to marry a woman. He thought so, at least.

"Oh Tyler," Jenna blushed lovingly as she embraced him again. 

She pulled her head back, the two locking eyes. Her eyes eventually lowered to Tyler's soft lips. She leaned in slowly. Tyler felt her lips touch his. He shut his eyes taking in the moment. His first kiss with Jenna was quite different from his first kiss with Josh. 

With Josh, he more of, breathed in life for him. With Jenna, it was as though it added a glow to the life Josh gave him. It completed what Josh had started. Tyler couldn't exactly comprehend it, but he didn't want it to stop. 

Not until his eyelids opened slightly to see a figure climbing over the balcony outside. His eyes opened more and he saw that it was Josh. 

He yelped in shock into his kiss, making Jenna pull away.

"What is it?" she asked beginning to turn around.

"No! Jenna!" Tyler shouted, pulling her head back towards his, trying to draw her attention away from outside.

"It's just that... the circumstances... the unusual one I seem to find myself in... umm... I seem to find myself... marr-" 

He couldn't finish as Josh swung the doors open to the room. The wind was blowing violently and lightening had begun to strike outside. Jenna jumped up out of fear, eyes widening at the sight before her. 

"Tyler, there you are!" he exclaimed, walking briskly over to the two, Tyler getting up quickly alongside Jenna.

"You took ages to return," he said with a chuckle. "I had begun to worry."

His eyes then met the woman beside him.

"Umm.. Tyler darling... who's this?" he asked motioning his head towards her.

"Tyler, wh-who is he?" Jenna also asked, shaking with fear.

Josh laugend quietly to himself.

"I happen to be his husband," he remarked flashing her ring before her.

Jenna's expression evolved from fear to hurt, realizing that what the man from earlier had said seemed to be true. 

"T-Tyler? Is this true?"

The poor husband and fiancé was at a loss for words. 

"N-no... I mean yes. I mean... it was an accident. You see... he's dead," Tyler remarked lifting up Josh's skeletal arm.

Jenna gasped.

"The look-out was right! You're... cheating me!" she exclaimed.

"No! Darling no! I wasn't intending on marrying him. I-"

Josh wouldn't let him finish, already having heard enough. He looked angrily at the two of them before grabbing Tyler beside him. 

"Didgeridoo," he chanted.

An invisible force pulled them out of the room to where a flock of crows swarmed them as had happened the first time. Tyler called out Jenna's name before being swarmed beyond visibility. He felt suffocated once again with the winds circling around him, but he felt no breath of life given to him. 

Just as he began to feel his conciseness slip, he was dropped violently to the ground. He opened his eyes to see the room of the tower where he'd last been before he left. He gasped for air as he struggled to get up. 

"Well that was quick," he heard a familiar voice from the end of the room say.

Before he could regain focus he felt strong hands pull him up from where he laid on the ground and push him away.

"Y-you tricked me! You deceived me into taking you back when... when you were just there to see that other woman!" he yelled angrily.

"Josh, please... you don't understand, I... I was supposed to marry her. The other woman I went to see. That ring... i-its hers," Tyler tried to explain.

Josh still carried an enraged puzzled face.

"But you married me! You asked me to be yours! I am yours! Not her!" 

"But it was a mistake! I mean, you're dead. I'm still alive. And even additionally to that... you're a man! I-it's immoral! I'd never marry you under normal circumstances or any for that matter."

Josh said nothing. His eyes going from angry to pained. He looked into his eyes one more time before running out of the room. 

Tyler hadn't meant what he said. He didn't know what he meant anymore. Truthfully, he didn't know how he felt about Josh. Perhaps it was his society that engraved into his mind that his love for a man is unacceptable. That it's a disgrace. That's the mentality that brought his husband to the grave in the first place. 

The singer felt his eyes watering. He had never meant to hurt Josh. He had to go find him. 

And so, he ran out of the room after him.


	7. Reign Down and Destroy Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna wants to help Tyler escape his cursed marriage, but her parents think she's lost it. Meanwhile Tyler tries to mend ways with Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter for Halloween. 
> 
> These aren't as well written as I would like. I'm just rushed in trying to finish these all in a day.

"Mother I'm speaking the truth! Please listen to me!"

Jenna didn't spend much time, after seeing the sight she saw, hesitating. She immediately sought aide from her mother. Neglecting how ridiculous it would sound.

"Now slow down!" Mrs. Black commanded agitated. "Repeat again, what it is you saw. I can't comprehend what you're saying when you mumble so quickly!"

Jenna took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She was in no place to be in bad terms with her mother.

"Mr. Joseph," Jenna started slower, "was taken by a corpse. I believe he's married to it against his will."

"A corpse?" Lady Black exclaimed disgusted. "You mean as in a... dead body?"

"Yes, but that's just it! It should be dead! But it was roaming the earth just as you or I!" Jenna tried to explain. 

"Dear, get in here!" Mrs. Black called her husband. "Our daughter has gone completely mad!"

"No, mother please! I'm telling the truth!" Jenna pleaded.

"Oh yes? And how, might I ask, did you come across this information?"

Mr. Black walked in just in time to hear his daughter's story.

"Well, Tyler came to visit my room and-"

"He was in your room?" Lord Black asked angrily.

"Such impropriety!" his wife exclaimed even more disgusted.

"No, but you see, a... man... took him away! A dead man! Who claimed to be his husband! I believe Tyler is in this marriage out of-"

"Mr. Joseph has a husband? That confirms our theories of his sexuality," Mr. Black said amusingly but nonetheless disgusted.

"This is no time for jokes! I want Jenna locked tight in her room until we get further help," his wife commanded.

"But mother-" 

"NO! Assist her to her room this instant!"

At command, two apologetic servants took Miss Black by the arms and pulled her upstairs.

"You must listen to me, please! Tyler's in trouble! We must help him! Call the reverend please! He'll know what to do!" she begged as she was taken further up the stairs.

"Yes, we'll be calling the Reverend certainly. So that he may cast out whatever demons possess you to talk in such a manner!" her mother shouted.

Mr. Black took a deep breath as he went to sit down in a seat in front of the fireplace.

"Now is no time for rest. Our daughter has lost her mind, and worse yet, she has no one to marry," Mrs. Black scolded him.

"Dear, please. This is all stressing me enough as it is," he complained. "But do you not have another couple whose have suggested their son's hand for our daughter's?"

"No. I needed those idiot Josephs to have some motivation to find their son. But I have no one," she admitted. 

"WHAT? But you... there must be someone who-"

"I've already told you! There is no one! And now that our daughter has lost it, there will be no one who finds her befitting to marry."

Her husband rubbed his head in worry and agitation.

"Th-this can't be. There must be another way!" he remarked.

"I hate to admit, but that boy was our last hope."

After a few moments of self-mourning, Mr. Black sat himself upright.

"Well, I'm not going to go down like this in pity and shame. I am not about to die a disgrace to my family's line. We are going to find that boy, and bring him back to marry our daughter!" 

"But, how are we to find him?" his wife asked.

"Search parties! We have not yet lost these people's respect. We will send out men to find him and get him back," he proposed.

So with that, they gave their command, and a multiple groups of men went out to search for the missing groom.

"And if... they don't find him?" his wife asked curiously.

"Then our daughter will have to pick up... other... methods of payment. With her charming looks that shouldn't be very difficult."

\---

While a number of men were trying to find Tyler, Tyler was trying to find Josh. He ran through the streets of the dead village, asking around as to where he could be. Everyone either shrugged, or looked at him in disgust. He used this as a sign as to where Josh could be. He followed the trail of disgusted people until he came to the bar where he had first woken in the Land of the Dead.

As he drew closer he heard a loud banging of noises. Tyler couldn't describe it. It wasn't of a crashing of objects or... breaking anything. It was its own unique sound. It was like a percussion instrument only... there was so much more to this. 

He entered the bar to find it remotely empty. He looked up to hear the noise coming from there. The ground was shaking above, dust falling to the ground. Tyler quietly coughed into his arm as he made his way to climb the stairs that led to the level Josh was supposedly at.

He peaked his head over the floor board as he walked up and saw him. Josh was sitting at a stool, surrounded by a few different drums. Also present were a couple tin lids mounted on a stick of sorts. There were also a number of jars beside him. In his hands were two beautiful carved sticks. He was using all these to make... music. 

It was loud and rang in one's ears but... it was almost... quite beautiful. It did the purpose of a percussion instrument but... what Josh was doing was so much more. It did more than keep the beat of a song. It made you feel something. The emotion he carried, which seemed to shift from anger to pain, was something you could feel. Tyler felt his heart beating to the pace of the drum. He felt his foot tapping along to it as well. 

He scanned the rest of the room to see what appeared as an old, dusty piano. He smiled to himself as he walked over to it. Josh didn't notice. He had his eyes closed as he beat down hard on the drums. 

Tyler sat himself down on the seat of the piano. He grazed the keys gently, never pushing down. Then he heard a pause in Josh's drumming. He turned around to see him weeping in his hands. The pianist felt awful seeing him this way. And without any thought to it, he started playing.

Josh jumped at the sudden noise, flushing at realizing someone has been watching him. He watched Tyler play. The pianist turned around to see Josh's expressionless face. What he was playing sounded that of a happy song. One that was to uplift one's spirits. Josh couldn't force back his small smile. Tyler grinned back and returned to look at the his fingers. Tyler played so gracefully, his fingers so smoothly going back and forth from the keys. Josh noticed the pianist's expression gradually change from pleased to somewhat sorrowful. He couldn't tell why. Perhaps there was more meaning to this piece than he firstly perceived.

Suddenly he stopped playing. His hands slipped from the keys. He stared down at the black and white below him. Josh was confused. The song didn't seem like it should be over. He saw Tyler lift his head up, his eyes closed. Josh knew he was going to start playing again, different from the first time. Just as the pianist's fingers hit the keys violently, Josh did the same with his sticks to his drums. 

Together they played a melodic tune, one of ferocity and passion. Tyler knew Josh could read people well, but he was able to read Tyler's body movement and facial expressions to know just the beat to go along with what he was playing on the piano. Tyler was marveled at this ability. 

Tyler came to the point in the song when he slowed down, playing a bit calmer, but Josh saw it coming. Josh stopped playing, simply admiring his husband's own skill. The section after that which they played together may have been a bit calmer due to Josh's absence in playing, but it was still very mysterious in its own way. 

The pianist played two more hard chords, to which Josh added his own beat before he started singing. Ever since predicting Tyler being a singer, Josh had wanted to hear him sing, and he finally was right before him, while playing the mysterious tune along with it.

"I know, you're not a liar and I know, you could set fire this day. Go 'head and make me, look away."

His voice was absolutely beautiful. He watched as Tyler closed his eyes, immersing himself in the song. How strange the lyrics and... entirety of the song itself were. Nothing of the era in which they lived... or... didn't live. Either way, Josh found it absolutely captivating. But Tyler wasn't done yet.

"Strike me down, I am calling your lightning, down from your dark hiding place. Go 'head and show me, your face."

A tear slid down the singer's cheek, hitting the keys as he moved to the next verse, the piano becoming even calmer.

"Reign down, and destroy me. Reign down, and destroy me. Reign down."

Tyler's fingers slid off again, but Josh knew he wasn't going to continue. He rose to sit beside him on the bench. He placed his hand that was still in tact onto Tyler's, who looked up to give a grateful nod and smile. 

"You play so beautiful," Josh whispered to him.

"You as well," he whispered back. 

The two sat in silence for a moment until Tyler finally spoke.

"Josh I-I'm truly sorry. I meant nothing of what I said in the tower. I was just scared a-and... confused and... I do care for you. On what level I know not. Perhaps if the circumstances were different I... I might know for sure."

The drummer nodded understandingly. The singer continued.

"It's just that... you must know... in our world... it's not acceptable for two men to... to wed. Or for that matter to care for one another as a man would his wife. Although I feel as though nowadays, men and women in marriage do not care for one another nearly enough. I do believe the... bond, we have is one greater than that of marriage... I just don't know if I have the capability to pursue it." 

Josh nodded again. Trying to find a way to respond.

"I don't believe a bond between spouses or... partners is one of a particular skill, more of whether it's meant to be. Whether the two are compatible," Josh started.

"Yes but what if we aren't. I mean, you're dead, and I'm still alive."

Just as he said these words they heard a knock on the floor. Brendon was just below the floor standing at the stairs. He continued to make his way up. 

"Umm... I need to speak with Josh now... alone please," he said.

Josh nodded and rose to walk with him. He saw he was carrying a book. He didn't take him far, just into the backroom of the bar. 

"Listen, we have a serious problem," he remarked opening the book to a page written in a language Josh couldn't understand. 

"Wh-what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It seems that... there's a slight problem with your umm... marriage, to Tyler."

"Yes? Go on then," Josh commanded impatiently.

"Well, I'm sure you're under the impression that... you're dead," he started.

Josh rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

"Yes, I've been fully aware of that for the past 20 years or so. What's your point?"

"Well... you also are aware that Tyler is... alive?" 

"Jesus, get to the point!" he exclaimed annoyed. 

"Ok well... your bond was valid until... death do you part, right? Well, death has already... done that," he said nervously.

Josh gasped. How could... of course it had.

"B-but... there must be something that can be done! Anything!" he cried.

Brendon rubbed his head nervously.

"There is... something you can do," he started.

"Yes? Well what is it?"

"Tyler would have to... we'd have to... kill him," he put bluntly.

Josh's eyes widened. He... he couldn't do that. He couldn't possibly-

"We'd have to hold a wedding in the land above, have him repeat his vows, and drink from a poisonous cup. Only then can you two live eternally bonded," he explained. 

Josh sunk to the floor.

"I-I... I couldn't possibly... oh, I could never ask him to do such a deed for me," he weeped sorrowfully.

"You won't have to," a voice from the door said. 

Both Brendon and Josh jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, but Tyler, no. I can't have you-" Josh started, but Tyler hushed him.

"Josh, I was in a mental quarrel over whether or not I should live for Jenna or die for you. I have to come to terms that I share feelings of love for both her... and you. And... I've chosen you. Down here I need not to worry over how I'm seen by the public eye. I can be truly happy. And you give me a true happiness that only you and Jenna can give me. Even if I did return, she'd never forgive me," he finished downcast. 

"But... are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Once you do this, you can't go back," Brendon chimed in.

"I'm positive," Tyler confirmed.

"Well then," the skeleton said, "let's have us a god damn wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn't know, the song Josh and Tyler play together is Implicit Demand for Proof. 
> 
> I was considering having Dallon being Josh's mysterious lover but... I just couldn't make him the bad guy. I mean it's Dallon, guys. So for now I think the lover will just remain a mystery.
> 
> Alrighty, stay spooky. The next chapter's coming out soon.


	8. It's Our Hearts That Make The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh prepare their wedding, and Tyler finally realizes who he's meant to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I failed. I didn't finish this fic on Halloween. But you know what, I've made it this far and I'm not leaving this story without an ending.
> 
> So here we go. Just a couple chapters left. Let's do this.

The clap of bony hands traveled across the entire town of death as Brendon pulled his way up onto a large broken pillar in the middle of town.

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention, please!" he called out.

A few heads turned but most still went along their way. Brendon cleared his throat.

"I said ATTENTION!" he called out louder.

A few more souls offered their interest. Brendon rolled his eyes as he screamed from the top of his lungs.

"LISTEN ASS NUTS! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Now everyone in the village was startled, walking towards the pillar where their small leader would give the news.

"We're terribly sorry, Elder Brendon," an older skeleton said wobbly.

Brendon rolled his eyes, rubbing his head in agitation.

"Oh for God's sake. Alrighty, there has been a very notable turn of events that's been brought to us today," he started.

The corpses leaned further in to listen, with curiosity. 

"This lovely couple here," he said pointing to Josh and Tyler who were holding hands below him, "have announced that they are to be wedded."

Tyler cringed slightly at the word 'couple', naturally afraid of criticism from the rest of the dead beings surrounding him. Instead, however, he heard an awe interest as they nodded their heads in delight and approval.

Except for one voice saying, "I thought they were already married."

He blushed, appalled at the positive response. This gave him a warm fluttery feeling inside that made him squeeze Josh's hand a bit tighter.

"Now as you probably all have noted, one individual from the pair happens to still be alive, therefore, we will be holding this wedding, upstairs," he said pointing up.

Another loud awe came from the room followed by a few remarks.

"Oh how delightful!"

"It's been such a long time since there's been a wedding down here."

"They do make such an adorable couple, do they not?"

The compliments made Tyler blush brighter. He felt Josh's hand squeeze his, a kiss planting on his cheek. The singer couldn't be happier. He had always feared from his previous world of resentment and shame, in any area of his life. Whether it be his stuttering speech, his unique music, or something as complex as his sexuality. But this, he thought to himself, this is what he longed for. Acceptance. Acceptance alongside someone he cared for very deeply, and made him feel more, and... love more. Not just of his partner, but of himself.

Brendon clapped his hands again, drawing back the attention of the crowd. 

"Yes yes, I understand, very exciting. We have some things to prepare for, however, so I need all hands on deck to prepare for this. We leave tonight! So get your asses working!"

And on command, all of the corpses scurried off excitedly in their separate ways. Some going to the kitchen to create the feast and cake, some heading back to their houses to prepare their appearance, a few following Brendon to his tower to help create the gateway from there to the world above, and a some pulling off each of the grooms to different places to prepare them. 

Tyler was pulled to the side of a building by the skeleton who'd first explained to him his circumstances.

"My boy, this suit will do no good. Look at all these rips and marks. I know a few friends who can help with that."

At word, Tyler felt small legs scurrying across him. He looked down to see a number of spiders crawling around him on his suit. He squealed and jumped but the skeleton eased him.

"It's alright. They won't hurt you. They're just here to patch you up."

He looked down again to see they were doing just that. Weaving and spinning, using their natural threads to fix his suit which was ripped in certain areas, additionally covering up some of the stains and marks that covered him. The corpse before him eyed him all over, coming closer to tighten his tie.

"Ah yes. That should do it," he nodded approvingly. 

He pushed him inside the bar the couple had played together in, where a ruckus of noise could be heard. But it wasn't Josh banging on the drums this time. Instead it was the clanking of knives and utensils in the kitchen. 

He peaked in to see a number of the chef corpses cooking up a storm. He couldn't quite figure out what it was they were making but he appreciated their dedication to their work. 

Outside he heard a stomping of many feet. He hurried outside to see the whole town, dressed in their finest of clothes, all ready to follow him and Josh to the land of the living. Leading them was Brendon and a few of his assistants walking alongside him, as he held his book and a couple of mysterious bottles, that would aide them in their return. Tyler couldn't be more grateful. They all continued their way to the outside of the popular building where Tyler approached to meet them. 

Suddenly an awe of admiration crossed the whole crowd, their eyes set on a sight before them. Confused, Tyler turned around to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Walking out of the door was none other than his beautiful husband. His suit had been patched up, blue hair fixed, face beaming brighter than it ever had before. Tyler had seen him so many times before but this moment, the moment he strode into the light, Tyler knew he was the one. He knew Josh was it. 

His bright smile shone life into everyone's dead souls, his eyes brought a peace and harmony to any previous chaos or rush. 

Josh had been waiting for this moment for so long, and his enthusiasm and exhilaration of the scene showed all throughout his face and body.

Tyler didn't know what caused such an unusual spur in him, but without a second thought, he ran up to him, faster than he'd ever ran before. Faster than he'd previously run from the corpse when he first arose from the earth. He rushed straight into his arms, embracing him and planting his lips on Josh's. And that's when it hit him. This finished it. He thought Jenna's had, but no. No this kiss, this was what confirmed it. When all doubts Tyler had about his 'captor' disappeared. He was in love with this man, and he was never going to deny it again. 

And maybe it was in the singer's head, maybe he imagined it, but he could've sworn that he heard and felt a heartbeat from Josh's chest, faint as it was, it had to have been there. 

Suddenly he felt Josh pull away. He wrapped his bony arms around him and lifted him up, spinning Tyler around. He put him down, and smiled. Tyler felt his eyes melt in the loving gaze of his husband. Josh's face went from affection, to amazement as he stared into the singer's eyes.

He pulled at his arm and led him away towards the ledge where they had their first real conversation at.

"Where are you guys going? We have a wedding to put on!" Brendon shouted to them.

"We'll be back, I promise!" Josh hollered back at him.

They rushed through town and up the familiar stairway. Josh sat both of them down as they looked into each other's eyes again.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and placed it to his chest. He looked excitedly back at him.

"Did you hear it? Did you hear it, Tyler?" he asked eyes widened.

Tyler felt a tear fall onto their hands against Josh's chest as he leaned in for a kiss again. He nodded into it.

"I did, baby, I did," he sobbed into his lips.

They pulled away, and Tyler covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Josh's face. It had color. Not the lifeless blue-grey it was... a bright pink. Josh was blushing, blood flowing through his dead body. 

'It's a miracle,' Tyler thought to himself.

And Josh must've somehow read his mind, responding,

"It's not a miracle, love. Y-you made it beat. You made it beat again. I was alive, Tyler. I was alive."

"It did. You were," he cried back.

Josh pulled him close, his head moving towards his ear.

"I am," he whispered. "I am alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm going to finish this soon. It's been a blast writing this, honestly. Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Have a great week!
> 
> Stay spooky


	9. The Markings On My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler hasn't been found and the Blacks have no choice but to sell their daughter to the streets. Josh and Tyler share one more moment before departing to the Land of the Living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me way longer to finish then I originally intended. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Jenna's sheets were soaked from tears. She lifted her fist to punch the sheets, but alas she had no energy left from the time spent trying to knock over her door. Everything had been locked up. Jenna had tried everything she could to break free but it was to of no use. Finally she had sunken in defeat in the sheets of her bed. 

She quieted herself quickly when she heard an entrance from the doors downstairs. Many footsteps entered. She pressed her ear against the damaged door she had abused earlier. She could hear a faint sobbing, and the comforting shushing of a man. It was Mr. and Mrs. Joseph. They were followed by many others, she knew not who. Then she caught a couple of footsteps from another room. These were filled with impatience and frustration. The room went a deathly quiet as the steps drew closer to the main doors. They came to a stop.

"WELL? Did you find the boy?"

It was her mother. 

She heard a louder sob from Mrs. Joseph. Thankfully her husband spoke for her.

"L-lady Black, w-we looked everywhere. We just couldn't find him," he said with equal pain as he had fear.

Jenna heard a loud, long exasperated sigh. Her mother's she recognized. Her father was unusually quiet. Finally her mother broke the silence.

"What do you mean... you couldn't find him?" she heard her mother ask, trying to remain calm.

A voice of an unfamiliar man spoke.

"Ma'am, we traced all the roads of the forest as well as all the surrounding villages. He wasn't there. Not a trace of him anywhere."

Jenna felt a tear fall from her eye but she remained quiet, listening.

Footsteps walked towards the stairs before stopping. Then her mother's terrifying, booming voice filled all traces of the large house.

"LEAVE! AT ONCE! Your presence is a disgrace! ALL OF YOU!"

"M-my lady, p-please, give us a cha-" Mr. Joseph began.

"I won't be hearing any of it! The wedding's off! OFFICIALLY! Now all of you leave this instant before I have you all exiled!"

Hurried feet rushed towards the door as the doors swung open. Mrs. Joseph's sobs were louder than ever as they all left. The doors slammed shut. Jenna's crying had grown louder as well, but she quickly covered her mouth as she heard her parents walk upstairs right outside her room. They talked in hushed whispers but not to the point where Jenna couldn't hear them.

"Do you even have the power to exile them?" she heard her father ask.

"No, I don't, but what else was I to do? That was perhaps the last moment of power we had."

"Well what is it we are to do now? We're surely ruined!" Mr. Black spoke louder than he intended.

His wife shushed him.

"Quiet! Or else the girl will hear us."

"Do you blame me? We will be in the poor house within a week. We will be disgraced."

"Well dear, you did suggest having our daughter... aide us... in our finances," his wife hinted.

"I did, but I didn't think we'd actually come to it."

"What choice do we have? W-we'll will have her wear a hood. She'll work late in the night. No one will recognize her. She never leaves the house anyway."

Jenna stood horrified behind her door, listening. Her parents were actually proposing she sell herself to the streets. 

"You're right," Lord Black responded. "There is no other way. We must have her work in a neighboring town though. Just for safe measures."

Jenna couldn't help herself now. She rushed to a bucket she had been given for waste and began vomiting into it. She cried loudly as what little food she had in her body to throw up, protruded into the bin. Her parents' voices could no longer be heard either out of her loud gagging drowning them out or they had heard her. But she didn't care. At this point she hoped her parents walked in so she could throw her bucket of waste onto them. 

How could they do this to her?

But the door didn't open. Instead she heard footsteps walk away. She cried louder. Screaming this time. She hit her hands against her window, trying so hard to smash it open. But the glass was too strong. She stared into the stars above, tears streaming down making a puddle beneath her.

She choked out, "Darling, please. Tyler. If you can hear me. Please come back. Whether it be out of love or not. Please return. Your safety is all that matters to me now. Please. Please come back."

She sunk to the ground, collapsing against the cold floor. All her energy escaping her. Blackness surrounding her. Entering into a long slumber. But not one of peace.

\---

"Josh, I-"

"You don't need to say anything, dear."

"Oh but I do. I really do."

Tyler tried to find the words he had wanted to form since their first conversation. That first night Josh had realized who he was, and accepted him for it. 

"Josh, you," he began, his voice already shaking. "You said... you felt... that first time we met... you knew who I was. You knew I was a musician and... you knew why."

Josh had a tear fall from his face, hitting his cold hands as Tyler continued.

"I... I didn't want to live Josh. I wanted to die. I didn't think I deserved life and... maybe I was hesitant about you... maybe I was hesitant about Jenna because... I didn't think I deserved either of you. I didn't deserve that joy. I didn't but... you made me want it... you made me feel like I did deserve it."

He cried as he pulled up the sleeves to his suit, revealing the scars Josh had felt that first time.

"You knew," the singer whispered. "You knew and... you didn't judge me. You didn't make me feel ashamed. You didn't leave me. But why? I don't understand."

Josh wiped his eyes as he took Tyler's hands in his.

"Because it's you. Tyler this," he said as he rubbed his hand against his husband's wrists. "This is you. It's forever engraved into your skin. And there's meaning in the blade that left it. And I'll never stop loving you because of it. I'll stay by your side, helping you the best I can to help these scars continue to fade. Because you deserve all the happiness and love in the world."

He smiled brushing away Tyler's tears from his face. The singer took deep breaths trying to compose himself. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"How Josh? How can someone as precious, and caring, and considerate as you have been taken away from the earth so soon?"

"That was of my own terms. It was my own fault. And I'm forever ashamed of it. I died for someone who didn't truly love me back. And for what? For fear of ridicule and judgement. That's no way to die, Tyler. It's not. Because it will haunt you forever. And I never would want you to die for it. It's my eternal burden. But one that's lifted with you by my side. I've finally met my true love. My true love has set me free from it. And I want to spend eternity with you because of it."

"I do, too. And... I understand now what you meant. When you said 'What's the purpose of a piano when there aren't any fingers to play it?'. I wanted to die, but not like this. I wanted to end my life to end the pain and mental warfare that cursed me every single day. The piano... music in general... it was my only form of expression. My only way to let out all the fear, rage, depression, confusion, anything, that I had built inside me that was screaming to escape. And perhaps that's what music is for. And what good would it be if I were to be rid of myself?"

Josh smiled, nodding in agreement.

"You have it exactly, love. And perhaps... before we leave, you could depart with a final song. Share your gift one last time to those still living, and give them a reason to."

"That's brilliant," he whispered.

The two smiled together, gazing into the other's eyes. They jumped when a voice called them from below.

"Hey! We got a wedding to put on here! And the wedding's no good without the two grooms!" Brendon shouted from below.

The two rolled their eyes together, laughing as they got up to make their way down.

"Guys I get it. You want time alone. But you two have an eternity to do that. I think we can wait a few more hours, yeah?"

They just laughed together as they hurried back towards town where all the corpses were waiting.

They all applauded as the couple approached. Tyler started blushing, Josh's eyes crinkling up. Brendon clapped his hands to capture their attention.

"Alright everyone! The moment we've all been waiting for!"

He pushed the couple into the crowd before turning his back towards them. He grabbed a bottle filled with a mysterious green liquid. He turned his head around slightly, smirking back at them. He then lifted his arm up and smashed the bottle against the ground. 

A green mist filled the air. The mist bordered a black hole that was hovering in midair. The crowd marveled at it. Brendon turned around, still holding a devious grin.

"Ladies first," he said motioning towards the portal.

Tyler turned to Josh who looked back at him. They both smiled, grabbed each others' hands, nodded, and walked with the rest of the crowd into the gateway between worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, almost done. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Stay spooky.


	10. Do I Want To Say Goodbye, To All The Glowing Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler now has to choose between Jenna and Josh. 
> 
> To live or to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :(
> 
> If you haven't heard the song 'Glowing Eyes' by Twenty One Pilots yet, you should probably listen to it before reading this chapter. 
> 
> It has been so much fun writing this. You all are so amazing and kind and I really appreciate all the feedback, nice comments, and likes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Long chapter, so hang in there.

Jenna tried to open her eyes. The room was spinning around her. She could smell the wretched scent of vomit beside her. She heard murmuring voices but her full conscious hadn't yet returned. Perhaps this was one, long, horrible dream that she was just waking up to. She prayed that was the case. 

'God, please let that be.'

"My Lord, I hope she's not as wretched as this in the bedroom," she heard the echoed voice of a woman say. 

She turned her head slightly trying to regain her awareness. Her eyes refused to open, though. 

"At this rate she won't make anything out there. Who's idea was this, anyhow?"

This time it was a man's voice.

"It was yours, you idiot."

The weight of Jenna's eyelids lightened, her eyes slowly opened, a faint light breaking through the bars of her eyelashes. 

"Oh look, she's coming around. Jenna, darling? Are you awake?" the woman asked kindly.

Jenna groaned in uncomfortableness. She leaned her head forward as her eyes opened up further. 

Leaning over her were her parents, both carrying fake, coaxing smiles as they moved closer to her.

"Jenna, dear. Oh good you're awake. We were... worried," her mother said.

Jenna lifted herself up, her weight on her arms as she slowly got up.

"Yes yes we were quite worried," Mr. Black chimed in. "We would like for you to come down and dine with us. We understand your... concern for Mr. Joseph, and we would like to ease it with a joyful family event," he proposed with a hint of malice in his voice. 

Jenna now began to tremble, knowing this was going to be no ordinary dinner with her parents. 

"Oh dear, you're shivering from the cold. Come let us take you downstairs to the fireplace where we can be served," Lady Black said charmingly.

Jenna almost forgot her parents' intentions from the attempted change in voice and mood towards her. She had her father help her up and wipe her face with his handkerchief. She was still on edge though, predicting the conversation they'd have once they went downstairs.

"There she is, my beautiful daughter. Now come with us downstairs this instant... erm... now, at once, before our food gets cold," her father said patting her back, trying to contain his caring composure.

The parents led their daughter down the stairs and to the fireplace, where their butler was waiting with steaming foods for them to engulf. Jenna's grumbling stomach, however was the least of her worries. 

She sat herself down, waiting in anticipation and fear for what was next. Her parents indulged in their meal, still using their manners, but nonetheless still creating an awkward silence as they slurped their soup, waiting to finish before 'breaking' the news. Jenna waited. Not a finger moving, not a turn of her head. She was too anxious to eat.

Finally they set their spoons down, wiped their mouths, and placed their hands into their laps. They looked at their daughter in false pity but with complete desperation and greed.

"Darling, beautiful daughter of ours," Mrs. Black began. "You must understand our... current situation we face currently. Regarding... money?"

Jenna sat unresponsive, eyes staring blankly into the fireplace. This couldn't be happening.

"Yes well," her father joined in, "it seems that... given the situation, we have been forced to make some... arrangements, if you will, to... fix our situation."

Jenna's heart started to race. She closed her eyes in disbelief from the words that her parents spoke. 

"So, Jenna dear, your father and I have come to the decision that... it'd be best if... you were the one to help us," her mother said as she advanced closer. 

"Being that you carry such gorgeous looks and all," she finished stroking her daughter's hair. 

Jenna shook her hand off keeping her eyes shut. Her mother hissed away, like the snake she was. Mr. Black cleared his throat.

"What we're trying to say, dear, is that-"

He was interrupted by a screaming from outside.

"What on earth could-"

More shrieks filled the streets. The Blacks all got up abruptly. They rushed to the windows to peak outside. Outside was an army of skeletons, corpses... dead people walking the earth amongst the living. They carried torches, pushing a piano, drum kit, and giant cake through the town. The residents of the village screamed, rushing into their houses for safety, however the corpses never made any threatening advances upon anyone. They simply continued to make their way through. 

Their eyes widened at the sight before them.

"What is this?" Lady Black exclaimed. 

"The devil and his kind have risen to earth to take the damned with them!" her husband replied in fear.

The husband and wife turned around quickly, rushing up the stairs to the safety of their room. They turned back to see their daughter still looking dumbfounded out the window.

"Jenna, come this instant! Or you'll surely be taken with them to the fiery pits of Hell!" her mother yelled at her.

But her daughter made no movement. Her parents simply shrugged, continuing to run upstairs to lock their doors. 

Jenna continued to gaze out into the streets. The skeletons continued up the street, towards the church she noticed. She felt no fear, however. Instead she slowly moved towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle, took a deep breath and opened it. She stepped outside and walked towards the now empty street. She looked ahead where the corpses were going. She shut her eyes briefly, then ran forward. 

She knew Tyler was with them. He had to be. 

\---

At the church the army of the dead were not met with a friendly welcome. The reverend was holding up his cross, moving backwards in terror as his guests advanced closer.

"Back you foul beasts from Hell! Back I say! In the Name of God I banish thee from this holy place!"

He grabbed the font containing holy water and started throwing it at the corpses who were now feet away from him. They looked at each other in confusion before turning to the terrified pastor. They placed their fingers over their bony mouths, shushing him.

"Quiet now. We're in a church after all," one of them said to him.

The Father stood completely dazed as the corpses pushed him aside as they all entered the building. Tyler and Josh followed behind them. Tyler gave a friendly nod and smirk to the Reverend who staggered in disbelief.

To add to his mockery, Tyler turned to Josh, pecking his cheek lovingly. The Pastor put his hand against his forehead dramatically, nearly fainting. 

"Not only have the damned risen to walk the earth, but one of the living is committing... sodomy with one of them!" he exclaimed.

The couple ignored his remarks however, giving each other a peck to the lips before separating to their different places for the wedding. 

Tyler walked up towards the front of the church, Brendon by his side. The seats filled up with the dead beings, who all whispered and murmured to each other in thrill and delight. They were all silenced by Brendon clearing his throat loudly. 

The skeleton in a top hat and tux, who had helped Tyler fix up his suit, sat down at the organ, and began playing "Here Comes the Bride", or in this case, "Here Comes the Groom". 

The crowd hushed as they watched in awe as Josh stepped into sight and began making his walk down the aisle. 

Tyler stared at his fiancé in complete attraction and affection as he walked closer to his hands. 

Josh's eyes were squinted so tightly one couldn't see his them, his face full of life and joy. His smile stretched so widely Tyler feared he'd stretch the dead skin off. He chuckled at this thought as his beautiful husband strode straight into his outstretched hands. The singer held the drummer's hands in his, as their eyes met to share this unforgettable moment.

Brendon began the ceremony, clearing his throat once again.

"Dearly beloved... and departed," he started turning to Josh. "We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this... uhh... corpse, in the unity of marriage."

Tyler's smile stretched farther than Josh's as he took a deep breath, taking in the instant.

"You say your vows first," Brendon said gesturing to Tyler.

He nodded and took another deep breath. He lifted his hand to begin.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

He moved his hand to pick up the empty cup.

"Your cup, will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Josh bit his lip in excitement.

"Now you, bud," Brendon said to him.

Josh nodded.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," he began.

He lifted the deadly liquid in the bottle.

"Your cup will never empty," he said pouring the potion into Tyler's cup, "for I will be-"

He stopped suddenly as he saw a face peak behind a pillar of the church behind his husband. It was Jenna. The woman he'd met on their visit to "see Tyler's parents." He had told him that she was originally going to be his wife. That he shared feelings of love for her as well. 

He shook this away though. He couldn't lose Tyler now. Not like he'd lost his last partner. He loved Tyler. And Tyler loved him. They were meant to be. Weren't they?

"For I will be..." he started again.

Tyler nodded him encouragingly to continue.

"For I..."

"Will be your wine," Tyler finished for him.

He lifted the cup, the rim touching his lips. The liquid so close to hitting his tongue, but Josh intervened, moving his hand to push the cup away. Gasps filled the room as the drummer took the cup from his husband's hands, placing it on the table.

Confusion buzzed the room. In the audience and in Tyler. 

"B-but-"

"I can't," Josh said.

"Can't... wh-what... why, dear?" 

"Because it's wrong," Josh said motioning his head towards Jenna.

Tyler turned around, his eyes widening at the sight before him. He looked back at Josh who nodded at him with a sad smile. Tyler ran up to Jenna, who did the same. They rushed into each other's arms, embracing each other tightly. 

"Jenna, I-"

"Tyler, I thought I lost you! I thought you were dead!" she cried into his shoulder.

"In a way I was," he chuckled back to her.

Jenna laughed too, hugging him tighter. Finally their grips loosened and Tyler lowered her to the ground. It struck him suddenly the situation he was in. To the left was Josh, to the right was Jenna. A decision had to made that night. 

He led her back to Josh who was waiting patiently at the stand. 

Tyler turned to him with indecisive eyes. Josh spoke for him, though.

"Tyler, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. But you've made a commitment to this woman. And I can tell she's in trouble from the fear she holds in her eyes. And it's more than just the fact that she's in a room full of corpses," he giggled but still carrying a serious tone.

"But Josh, I-"

Josh put his skeletal hand over his mouth.

"No. I was in love. I thought I'd be with my love for eternity. But death took me away from him. Death took me away from a life I never got to live. And I can't let that happen to you. I can't take you away from this woman. I can't let her live her life in neglect and loneliness as I've done for the past 20 years."

"But death helped you realize who your true love was! Death would give me the life I've longed for, for so long. I can't let you live out the rest of eternity in neglect and loneliness," Tyler pleaded. 

"But you must. For your sake and hers," Josh said grabbing Jenna's hands. 

"What is the life you will return to if Tyler does not return with you?" Josh asked worriedly to her.

Jenna gulped, feeling guilt and uncomfortableness, but nonetheless pity for this poor man before her.

"M-my parents... they're broke. They have no source of money and... our marriage was their only way out of debt. Without you they'll have me work the streets, selling my body to the disgraceful men of neighboring towns," she said starting to cry. 

Josh wiped her tears. She placed a hand on his in gratefulness. 

Tyler now felt obligated to return, despite his heart belonging to Josh.

He went to hug Jenna, comfortingly. He then turned to Josh, who still smiled sadly at the two before him. Tyler embraced him tightly, now beginning to cry himself into his shoulder.

"Josh I love you. I'll love you forever. I'll never forget you or what you've done this day. But... I don't know how I'll go on without you in my life. I need you Josh. I need you," he continued to sob.

His husband stroked his his hair and back, lovingly.

"I'll never forget you either, Tyler. You'll always be in my un-beating heart. Now and for eternity. I'll always love you," he whispered.

They finally loosened, wiping away each other's tears. Josh kissed his warm cheek one last time. Tyler nodded and forced a smile. He now turned to Jenna, taking her hand. Jenna's eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head. She held up Tyler's hand holding hers, and placed it in Josh's, stepping back. The two were confused.

"I can't," she whispered. 

She walked to Tyler, holding his face in her hands.

"Tyler, I love you. I love you with all my heart. And nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy. I can't take you away from the one person who brings you joy," she said.

"But you... you give me joy as well," he started.

"Yes but not as he does. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I tore you two apart. You belong together. And it's not my place to come in between that. You need each other. And your happiness is my happiness." 

Tyler hugged her tightly.

"If you love me, you'll let me go, Tyler," she whispered into his ear. 

"You're absolutely incredible, Jenna. You are. Thank you. Thank you so much," he whispered back. 

"No you are, Tyler. You've shown me what true love is. And perhaps one day I'll find it in someone else. I only hope to find someone who cares for me as you and Josh do for each other."

They let go, and Jenna planted a friendly kiss to Tyler's lips one final time before pulling back. Josh stopped her though.

"Wait! What of your financial circumstances? We can't send you back to that," Josh asked, concerned.

Tyler smirked.

"I have an idea for that."

\---

"T-tyler! You're alive!" his father exclaimed.

"Perfect! The wedding may continue! And we'll have the high place in society we deserve!" Mrs. Joseph remarked. 

Tyler was bothered at his parents' greed as he and Jenna walked towards them. 

"Not exactly, mother," Tyler said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? The wedding must continue!" his mother asked angrily.

"No. You see I am in love with a man. His name is Joshua and he is the most brilliant and loving man there is. I am to be wed to him, today in fact," Tyler announced.

His parents stared at him in dubiety. They then broke out laughing.

"Y-you can't be serious," they roared with laughter.

"I am completely serious," he said again. 

Jenna nodded in belief. And as if on cue, Josh walked through the doors, ripped flesh, rotting body right before them. His parents backed away horrified at what was before them.

"Th-this can't be!" his father exclaimed.

Josh continued to walk towards them, until they were backed up against the wall. Josh extended his arm towards them, smiling wide.

"Lovely to meet your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph. I've wanted to meet you for some time now," he greeted with a cheesy smile. 

Mr. Joseph awkwardly grabbed one of his cold, dead fingers to shake it, his own hand trembling in fear.

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you," he said jittering.

Josh nodded before backing away to his husband.

Tyler's mother, however, was not as accepting. 

"Young man, we did not raise you to be a... a homosexual!" she boomed. "Especially with.... with a dead man!" 

Tyler smirked.

"Well, yes, I was afraid you were going to say that. You see, Jenna and her family are penniless and in need of money, hence the marriage to me, being that father has earned a reputable income through his merchant business."

His father blushed at the acknowledgement. 

"So what I propose is despite the cancellation of the marriage, you share one half of your earnings with the Blacks. So that they will not force their precious daughter, Jenna to sinful forms of payment," he remarked.

His parents stood astonished.

"We will do no such thing!" Mrs. Black exclaimed. "Their finances are their own business and if they've spent themselves poor that's not our problem!"

Tyler chuckled to himself.

"Yes well, see mother, I care for Jenna greatly still, and I will not have her be forced to sell her body to the disgraceful men who pick up the women of the streets. So you will do as I say, donating half your earnings to her family until they are able to sustain themselves again, or I will announce my marriage to Josh to the whole town, and since you live by the standards of society your name will surely be disgraced."

His parents were dumbfounded.

"But you will be shamed more than us!" Mr. Joseph told him.

"Ah yes, but I do not live by these standards anymore. For I go to a place, and place my heart in a man, where it is non-existent. So what shall it be my dear mother and father?" 

His parents looked at each other in indecisiveness and agitation. They finally rolled their eyes before saying,

"Fine. The Blacks shall share our income. I hope you know that you are no longer considered a son to us," his mother said to him, disgusted.

Tyler, although hurt by this final remark of his mother, and shame from both his parents, left with Jenna by his side, and Josh's hand proudly in his. 

"Thank you, Tyler," Jenna whispered into his ear. "But how do you know they'll keep their word?"

Tyler laughed.

"I have a friend who can help us check up on you every now and again," he chuckled.

Jenna squeezed his hand in trust as they walked back to the church.

\---

Jenna sat herself in the seats next to a friendly skeleton, as the ceremony restarted. Tyler was at the front of the aisle, Brendon behind the stand, and the familiar skeleton played "Here Comes the Groom," as Josh strode down the aisle. The audience shared the same admiration as before, Tyler just as in love as the first time. They joined hands and faced Brendon.

"Alrighty, dearly beloved, and departed, we're gathered here today... again... to join this man and this corpse in the unity of marriage," he said like the first time. 

Tyler lifted his hand, again.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," he said, smiling.

He lifted the empty cup.

"Your cup, will never empty, for I will be your wine."

He nodded for Josh to repeat his vows. He lifted his hand, too.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

He lifted the bottle to refill the now empty cup. 

"Your cup will never empty," he said as he poured the liquid, "for I will be your wine."

Tyler shut his eyes, and took a deep breath as he lifted the cup to his lips. This time there was no hand to stop him. He felt the liquid enter his mouth and travel down his throat to the pits of his stomach. Oddly enough, the potion wasn't as distasteful as he thought. It was sweet, almost as though it were actual wine. Then he felt it's effects start to take place.

His limbs became weak. He looked at his hands where the color was quickly leaving. His legs gave way below him as he collapsed to the floor. He felt the strong arms of Josh pull him onto his lap. He felt his gentle fingers grace his hair. Tyler's eyes were slowly closing, above him though he saw his husband with tears in his eyes, yet still smiling down at him. There was no going back now.

And in the moment of his last dying his breaths, perhaps it was his conscious losing sense, but he saw Josh's open rotted flesh begin to close, his face grow with a lively color again. His eyes were more alive than they'd ever been. His hair oddly remained a shade of blue, but his face nonetheless beamed with life and light. 

'How handsome he is as a live being,' Tyler thought to himself. And these were his last thoughts as a living being himself. 

He slipped into darkness, hearing the last few thuds of his heart beat before complete silence. 

He expected to see something in the darkness. To have some sort of vision, or perhaps have an encounter with some supernatural being before being awoken again as a dead corpse. But instead this part was skipped and he woke abruptly from his deadly slumber. 

He felt so different. He couldn't think of how to describe lifelessness but... it was as though the physical form of his soul had been taken out and only the conscious part of it remained... if that made any sense. Which to Tyler it didn't. 

He tried to breathe but no real breath came out. He was just... existing... he couldn't use the word 'living'. He could feel the silence of his heart, the blood no longer coursing through his veins as he stared down at his lifeless, colorless hands. 

A tear fell from his face but it wasn't warm. It was of no temperature, simply a drop of water. This made him want to cry harder. He couldn't imagine living like this for eternity. This changed, however, when he felt a cold hand brush against his face, wiping his tears away. He felt his body go warm, something he didn't think was possible, being that he was dead.

He turned around to meet the beautiful face of his husband, smiling, but eyes filled with worry staring at him.

"Tyler, dear? Are you alright?" he asked.

Now the singer knew why he'd done what he did. This was worth it in every way. He would gladly spend eternity with the man before him.

He nodded slowly but surely, having his husband help him up from his state on the ground. Josh brushed off any dust or dirt on his suit, rubbed his face of any traces of wetness, and stroked his hair back into place. Tyler grinned, nodding gratefully. Brendon clapped his hands together once. 

"Well then, shall we continue with the vows?" he asked humorously. 

Both boys nodded enthusiastically. Tyler grabbed the candles beside him.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness," he said as he lit the candle.

Josh's face glowed brighter with the light of the candle shining on him.

Tyler set the candles down, and pulled out the ring, holding it up for everyone to see.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine," he said finally, slipping it onto Josh's skeletal finger. 

Josh's eyes had become misty as he stared at the beauty of the ring, and back at the greater beauty of his husband. 

The anticipation in the room was almost as great as Josh's admiration for the singer in this moment.

And so Brendon finally said, "With that, you may kiss the groom."

Josh and Tyler stared into each other's eyes one more time, before both leaning in to meet each other's lips. They smiled into the official kiss. And both could hear the subtle simultaneous beating of each other's hearts. And they knew in certainty, that they didn't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else. They were going to be together for the rest of death. And they would never want it any other way. 

A loud applause roared through the chapel as their dead audience all moved towards them for congratulations. Even Jenna got up as well, hugging both of them and planting kisses on both of their cheeks.

Neither Tyler nor Josh could think of a better day than this. This was a moment they wanted to last forever. Tyler felt a nudge at his side as he looked over to see his husband grinning at him excitedly. He stared at him in confusion for a second before remembering what he'd said earlier. He whispered into one of the corpse's ear who nodded willingly and went off to push in their instruments. 

The piano and drum kit were moved to the front of the sanctuary where Josh and Tyler would play their final goodbye to the Land of the Living. 

Tyler sat at his piano, and Josh sat at his drums. Jenna marveled at the drums, as she'd never seen anything like it before. 

The singer looked over to the positioned drummer, who nodded back at him. Tyler smiled, staring down at the keys as he lifted his hands to play. He slammed his fingers down as the song began, and Josh knew just what to play, as he'd done the first time they played together. 

Tyler began singing his curious song, one quite different from the era they lived in, or... died in, but that made it all the more captivating. 

"We all are stranger creatures than when we all started out as kids

Culture forbid,

We have romantic fantasies about what dying true is

Fall off the grid"

He sang loudly as Josh smashed louder upon his drums. Despite being dead, music still made Tyler feel even more alive than ever. The volume of the music had attracted a number of curious townsfolk who had earlier ran into their houses from fear. They were now as captivated as their dead peers who filled the church. 

Tyler continued, playing slower now, and Josh's drumming coming to a pause. 

"We live for

the night's decor.

It reveals what

we dream of."

The pace quickened again as Tyler continued singing, Josh joining in once again.

"I know there's someone at the door.

They call for help of this I'm sure,

but do I want to say goodbye,

to all the glowing eyes?

I'm holding onto what I know

and what I know I must let go,

but I would rather play a song

for the eyes to sing along."

The whole crowd marveled at the skill of the two musicians before them. Both boys were completely taken over by their own song. Their eyes were shut, their heads leaned back, their hands and arms moving quickly and passionately. It was a sight all were blessed to be witnessing. 

Then what took them all by surprise was Josh started singing, too. To the lyrics of no words, but to the beat it made.

"Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah, 

nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, 

nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,

nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah."

Tyler and Josh sang together. Tyler had never heard his partner sing before. And although it may not have been real words, and Josh's voice was drowned out by their instruments, the singer still couldn't help but smile widely at the beautiful sound of his husband's singing.

Then a separate calmer section of the song came, and Josh started singing, unknowingly to himself, all alone without Tyler's voice to harmonize.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

uh uh uh uh uh uh."

The words weren't real either, but Tyler still marveled at the charm of his soft, fascinating voice. 

The singer and drummer than continued with a repeat of the chorus. They finally slowed down coming to a close with,

"I'm holding onto what I know, 

and what I know I must let go, 

but I would rather play a song, 

for the eyes to sing along."

He finished with one last soft chord before lifting his hands gracefully from the keys. He looked around to see Josh wiping his forehead and smiling largely and satisfied. He looked across the room to see the living and dead, united, all together to listen to the alluring music. 

For the first time in his life... and death... he felt proud of himself. Proud to be who he was. Proud to play the music that he composed, as strange as it might be, and perform it alongside the man he loved most. He and Josh got up together and bowed for the roaring crowd in front of them. They held hands as they did so, squeezing tightly. 

Jenna ran up to give both of them tight, loving hugs.

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," she whispered to both their ears.

They both thanked her for everything, hugging her affectionately back. Tyler suddenly recalled when he and Jenna had first met. He tugged at her arm leading her to the piano. She sat down confused.

"That first afternoon we met, you asked if I could teach you how to play the piano after we were married," Tyler recalled to her.

She nodded in remembrance.

"Well what better time to teach you than now," he said smiling at her.

She wiped her tear filled eyes and nodded eagerly at him. Tyler grabbed her thin wrists and placed her soft, fragile fingers on the smooth piano keys.

As the crowd dispersed, Tyler taught Jenna the different notes, the keys to which they belonged to, and eventually taught her to play one of his songs. It was the song he had first played for Josh. 

All the while Josh was watching admiringly as his husband taught Jenna how to play. He marveled at Tyler's skills, as well as Jenna's enthusiasm to learn, and how quickly she caught on. After an hour of teaching, Jenna played the first part of the song for them without error. They both applauded for her success and pulled her in for one final hug. 

She pecked both their cheeks as she led them outside, through the town, and back to the portal which would take them home.

"Thank you for everything Jenna. We can never thank you enough," Tyler said waving goodbye. 

"No thank you two. You both are an inspiration; to not stick to the qualities of life we're forced to adapt here, and to act upon something different. I'll miss you both dearly," she said blowing them both a kiss.

Tyler raced to her to hold her one last time.

"I love you, Jenna. I hope you find love in another one day who's just as wild as you are," he said with tears falling onto her dress.

"Thank you, darling. I know you and Josh will live the most fulfilling life, even in death," she replied.

Finally, the singer loosened his grip and returned to Josh who waited patiently with his hand outstretched. 

Together, they walked into the gate that would take them to their eternal death, and eternal love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the second verse of Glowing Eyes because I'm pretty sure they didn't have ceiling fans in the 1800s. 
> 
> I know there are a bunch of other songs I could've used for their final goodbye but Glowing Eyes is my favorite tøp song so I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I also know Josh doesn't actually sing that part in the song but he's going to in this fic.
> 
> I was originally going to have this fic end like the movie. Cuz it'd just easier and I love Jenna. But some people suggested I have Josh and Tyler be together. And I'm also Joshler af so here's your happy Joshler ending :)
> 
> Sorry again I didn't get this done before Halloween but I'm glad I'm finally finishing it. I'm also sad because it's been a blast to write. Thank you all so much again. 
> 
> Stay spooky, and stay alive. Unless you accidentally marry a really cute corpse. 
> 
> |-/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I'm hoping to have this done by Halloween so it won't be a very long story but I'm in a spooky mood so here's a spooky fic.


End file.
